Don't Look Back
by spooksfan08
Summary: Ronnie can't help worry about his boss when case from his and Natalie's past comes back to haunt them. Can Matt, Alesha and the others stop the killer that nearly destoyed the heart of the team succeding this time? Alesha/Matt Natalie?Ronnie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Chapter 1: Redux?**

Natalie closed her eyes as she dropped her letter on her desk, glad in a way that she had sent the boys off to school and university before heading off to work to read it rather than sit at home and sulk. She shook her head. This was what she wanted. Wasn't it? Her no good, aggressive, two timing husband was now officially her ex husband. He was no longer anything to do with her. She sighed heavily.

"Almost twenty years of marriage." She sighed. "Dad would be so disappointed in me."

"No he wouldn't." She jumped as she heard Ronnie stood in the doorway smiling. "You ok?"

"Divorce came through this morning. I am officially a single woman again." She wrinkled her nose as Ronnie smiled at her.

"Welcome to the land of the divorcee. It's not so bad, not really. And I should know."

"Did you want anything, Ron? Only I've got to meet the Chief Super in a bit. That monthly justify MIU's existance meeting."

"Oh." He wrinkled his nose in return. "Good luck."

"Thanks. At least Gill Murray will be there. We can both moan about our no good exes together."

"Manchester MIT's boss?"

"Yeah. Old friend from Hendon. Ron, did you actually want anything?"

"Oh yeah." He shuffled his feet as she raised an eyebrow. Ronnie was never nervous, not unless he had been back on the drink. She refused to think of that as a possibility. "I just 'ad a phone call."

"Go on."

"You remember that murder case we worked when I first joined MIU? Bloke in his late twenties? Christopher Pope."

"Murdered seven people. It was our first big serial killer case. Hardly likely to forget. He's serving life with a minimum tariff of fifty years isn't he? The Home Secretary put a tariff on it. Not many cases he does that for." Natalie held his gaze. "Why?"

"A young bloke was found in the park, same age as Pope's last victim. Same features and same apparent cause of death. Joy is conducting the post mortem."

"No. He's inside."

"Copycat?" Ronnie held her gaze. "You have to admit it's possible."

"It is." Natalie closed her eyes. The day was just getting weirder by the second. "Look, I can't get out of this meeting. I know you were here when MIU was set up but Matt and the others weren't. Brief Angie and the lads. Is it worth getting George and the CPS involved yet? Probably not."

"Guv."

"And Ron?" She picked up her handbag as she spoke. "If it is a copycat. And I am not saying it is. But if it is we have to be careful. Pope had no set type of victim. What was it? Three men and three women and a teenage girl? Sick little scumbag didn't care so I doubt his protege would care either."

"Yes Guv." He nodded, remembering the case well. It was the first one in a long time that he had been sober throughout the entire investigation. It had been the hardest case of his life. He smiled as he remembered Matt joining them the day Pope had been convicted. He had stopped him going for a pint to celebrate the verdict.

"Guv?"

"Yeah." Natalie turned to him once she was satisfied she had all the files she needed to meet her superior. "I remember that case all too well. I know what it did to you. It ain't just me that needs to be careful."

"I know, Ron. Believe me. I know."

##############################

A/N Worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks for reviewing chapter 1. I know some people say this is a little like Forgotten Nightmares but it is really Natalie's story. If there are any other similarities to my old stories noted, let me know and I will delete it and start again. Takes place about six months after Church on Time. Very slight cross over with Scott and Bailey.**

**Old Friends.**

Natalie smiled as she noticed her friend had walked in the meeting. It had been too long since she had seen her old friend. Gill looked just as harrassed as ever.

"Thankyou." The Chief Super ushered her to her seat as she rolled her eyes. "For those of you who don't know this is DCI Gillian Murray from the Major Incident Team in Manchester. She is here to advise us on how MIT's and MIU's can work more effectively with CID." Gill rolled her eyes as the senior officer talked. None of the others noticed how Natalie smirked.

##################

Matt narrowed his eyes as Ronnie outlined the case that had almost destroyed the MIU before it had began. Angie nodded, remembering the aftermath she and Matt had walked into the day Pope had been put in prison.

"This can't be happening again? Can it?" Sam asked as Ronnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Body found in Bletchfield Park has the same apparent injuries, mind you we wont know for certain until Joy gets back to us with the post mortem results."

"Christopher Pope is serving life." Angie started. "I'll see what CCTV I can get from the park. See who was around that time of night. You said the approximate time of death was what?"

"Between 10 pm and midnight." Ronnie answered as Matt sighed.

"Copycat? But why?"

"Who knows son, who knows. You up for a trip to see our Joy?"

"Yeah, why not?" Matt got to his feet as Ronnie headed towards the door. None of the junior officers knew why Ronnie was no worried about this case but Matt had a feeling he wasn't going to confide in him with Angie and Sam within ear shot. He just remembered the day he had taken the glass of scotch from his hand and shoved a bag of crips at him instead. It had been taken as a joke but Matt knew he had stopped him falling back into the pit his friend had worked so hard to get out of.

######################

"Well, that was about as interesting as watching paint dry." Gill smiled as Natalie handed her the coffee she had just bought.

"How's MIT in Manchester?"

"Oh great." She sighed. "Doing my head in at the best of times."

"You love it."

"Yeah." Gill conceeded. "What about MIU? You still ok there? No plans to try for DCI yet?"

"Nah." Natalie sighed. "I'm happy as I am. Good team, steady hours. Most of the time. Suits me and my boys."

"Talking of your boys. Ronnie and Matt still there?"

"Yeah." Natalie smiled slightly as she thought of the pair Sam had started referring to as Laurel and Hardy. "What about your lot? That girl that was stabbed?"

"Janet Scott. Yeah, she's back. Andy's still mooning over her like a love struck teenager. Rachel is far too headstrong for her own good. Far too ambitious, bordering on agressive at times. Bloody good copper though. Kev is a div." She sighed.

"Too ambitious, bording on aggressive but a bloody good copper. Reminds me of someone." Natalie teased as her friend pulled a face.

"Nat."

"Yeah?"

"I heard. About Pope and the killing in the park."

"Oh."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Investigate major crimes is what I do, remember?"

"Nat. He tried to kill you." Gill's voice fell to almost a whisper as a gang of school kids stormed into the cafe on their linch break.

"I know. He's in prison." She sighed. "Seven murders and one attempted."

"You know, I thank God every sodding day Ronnie Brooks was there when he was. Right Knight in Shining armour, that one."

"Slightly tarnished armour." Natalie looked out the window as Gill sighed.

"Never the less, he worked out that scumbag was after you. Got there in time. He's a good one. You could do much worse."

"Leave it Gill." She closed her eyes as Gill rested a hand on her arm.

"I mean it. Pope was planning to do to you what he did to his last victims. Even if this is a copycat. Even if it is, don't you think there's a chance the same could happen? This one could come after you too?" She held her friends gaze as Natalie fell silent. Her own coffee now long forgotten.

"No." She lied. "No, I hadn't."

"I had." Gill spoke calmly. "And I'd bet next weeks wages Ronnie has too."

###############################

"He did what?" Matt glared as he listened to Ronnie who drove towards the morgue cursing the rush hour traffic.

"Broke into her house. He knew the kids were at school. Her youngest must have been nine or ten. The husband was working away so it was just 'er at home."

"Pope tried to kill the Guv? Natalie? Why didn't we know about this?"

"You were brand new on the team. There had only really been a team for a few months. I was barely sober and she wanted it kept quiet. She asked me not to tell the world how I found her so I respect a lady when she asks me to be discreet."

"Bloody Hell."

"Exactly what I said when I found her. He was arrested five minutes later by Richard Jones, my former partner. He wasn't the same after, handed in his notice." Ronnie pulled the car into the carpark as Matt shook his head, knowing it must have been his boss' worst nightmare coming true.

"Ron."

"Look, there is no way he can be doing it now but I wouldn't put it past him to have a little sidekick on the go. If he has then I reckon we all need to be careful. He'll know about me and the Guv still being around and I reckon he'll have done his research. We're all going to have to be careful. That includes you and Alesha too."

"Yeah." Matt sighed as he thought of his wife and baby son. "We will be."

"Good boy." Ronnie smiled as he looked towards the morgue entrance. "Come on then, lets see what we got."

##############################

**A/N More soon x Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Better, Best Forgotten?**

"Right." Ronnie rubbed his hands together to get some warmth in to them as he watched Joy rest her hands on her autopsy table and stare at him. The morgue was still as freezing as a night out in Antartica. Joy never seemed to be affected by the cold. Even young Cally, her assistant seemed perfectly comfortablen the frigid room.

"What can you tell me?"

"Hi." Matt smiled as Joy rolled her eyes, suitably unimpressed with either of the detectives in front of her.

"The body is that of an adult male."

"We know that." Ronnie stared at her.

"Do you want to know or what?" Joy glared.

"You, Joy live up to your name."

"Please." Matt tried again. He knew Ronnie and Joy had never really got along. The icerbic pathologist narrowed her eyes as she waited for Ronnie to look away.

"As I said." She sighed. "The body is that of an adult male, died between 2200 and 2400 hours last night. Cause of death appears to be asphyxiation."

"Suffocated." Ronnie sighed.

"Yes. In layman's terms." Joy glared. "He had no drugs in his tox screen and I expect his pathology would be clear. Suffocating someone is a particularly violent act."

"As opposed to what? Cuddling someone to death?"

"Ron." Matt warned.

"The gunshot wound is postmortem."

"Well, she gets on my wick." Ronnie huffed. Matt shook his head and smiled slightly before turning pale and looking away. Joy smirked as she pulled back the sheet that covered the dead body. Matt ran a hand over his face, neither man could barely stomach the sight of dead bodies.

"Externally there are very little signs of trauma, just the ligiture marks you see here and here."

Ronnie stepped towards Joy as she pointed to the marks she had indicated. Matt hung back and tried to think of anything other than the corpse in front of him.

"You reckon?"

"Copycat?" Joy shrugged. "Thought had crossed my mind. Natalie ok?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded as Matt's eyes flew towards his friend. "Yeah, she does."

#######################################

Natalie threw her handbag in the corner of the office and sat down. The blinds were closed giving her the privacy to think about what Gill had said. The DCI had known her longer than most people, including her ex husband. She had seen straight through her bravado. There was no way she had not considered that the copycat would be after her. Shaking her head she turned on her computer and tried not to think about the night Ronnie had broken into her home to save her life.

############################

"This is weird."

"I know." Angie sighed as the newest member of the team got in the car beside her. He pulled a face before turning the car engine on.

"But."

"This just should not be happening." Angie glanced out the window. "We have one dead body, one man butchered in the same way as a number of other victims from a case almost ten years old. No CCTV, nothing on forensics as yet and the killer was arrested by Natalie and Ronnie and is currently serving life."

"Yeah." Sam sighed as he overtook a pensioner in a Ford Fiesta. "So why is it happening again?"

"Dunno." Angie bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "I think I know who we should ask."

"You want to go to the prison?"

"Yeah, before Ronnie and Matt get there idea and Ronnie kills the creep."

"You think Ron would?"

"He hurt the Guv. That's all I know. Ronnie and Natalie are the only two from the original MIU still on the team. Everyone else has left. I joined the same week as Matt. Some retired, others went back to normal CID. Two died."

"Died?"

"DS Sheryl Morgan was shot. Point blank range a week before Natalie was attacked. Apparently, and I say apparently because I wasn't here she was having an affair with the bloke Ronnie was partnered with at the time. He left and was replaced by Matt."

"So you were Sheryl's replacement?" Sam glanced at her as she nodded. "She killed by the same bloke? The same one that killed the original victims? That went after the Guv?"

"Yeah." Angie swallowed hard.

"Better make sure our wannabe isn't copying the remit of victims as well as the style of murder. Sounds like Pope had a thing against high ranking female coppers."

"He had a thing against anyone with a bit more intelligence than him." Angie closed her eyes. "Look, we better speak to the prison governer. If we missed something and something happened to Natalie then Ronnie would never forgive himself. Actually, I'm not sure I would."

###################

"Well, son." Ronnie marched towards the car as Matt glanced at him, pulling his collar up against the hailstones that started to fall.

"What?"

"That was a right waste of time."

"You knew some of the tests would take a while to come back." Matt clicked off the car alarm as Ronnie shrugged, clearly still annoyed. "What is it with you and Joy?"

"Nothing." Ronnie smiled slightly. "She loves me really. Just hides it well. You alright son?"

"Look at the car."

"Eh?"

"Ron, just look."

Ronnie turned to face his small Vauhall Corsa as Matt placed a hand on his arm to stop him walking towards it. He saw the colour drain from the older detective's face. The message written on the back window was plain for all to see.

'"I'm back? That sick son of a."

"Matty." Ronnie shook his head. "I knew it. Call this in, Pope has friends. Don't ask me how but he has."

"You alright, Ron?" Matt pulled out his mobile as Ronnie crouched to his knees.

"No son." Ronnie shook his head. "No I ain't. I ain't alright at all. 'e knows my car. So 'e has more than likely followed us. Which means 'e knows I have been talking to Joy. So now she's in danger. So's Cally."

"Cally?"

"Her sidekick, and if 'e knows you are with me, which 'e is gonna that means 'e is probably going to be watching you so Alesha and Cameron are at risk, as well as me girls and Natalie. Not to mention Sam and Angie."

"Alesha and Cam." Matt closed his eyes and swore profusely.

"Talk to her. She's a bright girl, make sure she knows me and Natalie are going to be a target. You lot would be just the cherry on the cake."

"Ron."

"I don't like this son. I don't like it at all."

##############################

A/N More soon. Next time the CPS gang and baby Cameron turn up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. Sorry for delay in updating. I've been offline for a while. Thanks to CamileNadia for the message.**

**The Past is another Country.**

Angie threw her handbag on her desk as Sam shrugged off his jacket. Sam knew when to keep his mouth shut. Angie had been in a mood since they had got the slightly panicked call from Ronnie asking if they were ok and telling them to go back to the office until he got there to explain everything.

"Ronnie just doesn't panic." Angie sighed as Sam walked across to the kettle.

"No. I know."

"So, something must have really upset him."

"Honestly, Sam your powers of deduction amaze me at times."

"Elementary my dear Angela." Angie rolled her eyes as he handed her the mug.

"But seriously Sam. I've known Ronnie for years. He just doesn't panic. It's not his nature. Matt has told me of times when he's seen Ronnie literally have a gun pointed at his head and he just doesn't bat an eyelid."

"Unless it comes to the Guv." Sam held her gaze as she conceeded the point.

"So you noticed that too."

"I am a detective Ang." He pulled on his tie as Angie smiled.

#############################

"Ron." Matt jogged after his friend as the Bomb Squad investigated his car.

"Whoever is doing this has gone too far this time, son. Too far." Ronnie glared at the car as he dug his mobile out of his jacket pocket again.

"Did you speak to Ang?"

"Yeah, she's taking Sam back to the station. Look, I may be over reacting."

"You don't say." Both men turned to see Joy glaring at them with her arms folded across her chest, clearly on the verge of blowing her top. Matt swallowed hard as he looked away. He knew Ronnie was being over sensitive but then he knew what the Guv meant to him, knowing he would be exactly the same if there was a copycat killer potentially after Alesha. He closed his eyes as he tried to force the image from his mind.

"I'm just gonna." He nodded towards the door of the mortuary knowing Ronnie understood he was going to call his wife. Alesha was still on maternity leave and hopefully blissfully unaware of what was going on at work. Somehow Matt doubted it.

#################

Natalie opened her front door, unaware that Ronnie had been trying to get hold of her for the last hour. Sighing heavily she stooped to pick up the post that had been left on the mat that morning. _Bill, another bill. Oh great another bill. Why didn't I pick these up this morning? Too focused on the divorce._ She shook her head as she threw her coat over the bannister and walked into the living room. Suddenly something felt wrong. She knew the boys were with their Dad for the weekend but she had the feeling something was different. _Not again. This is not happening again._ She sat on the sofa as the memories began to assault her. _It was over seven years ago. I'm alive. It's ok.I'm ok. It's over._ She shook her head as she buried her face in her hands, glad that her team couldn't see their normally unflappable boss terrified. She jumped as she heard her mobile ringing.

"Yeah?"

############################

"You weren't 'ere last time this 'appened. None of you were." Ronnie huffed as the officer from the Bomb Squad walked away. He glanced at the small note in his hands, the only outward sign anyone had touched his beloved car.

"I know." Matt held his gaze. "I know there was that girl that was murdered before me and Angie started."

"Yeah, Sheryl. Natalie found her body. Two days after the first victim was found." Ronnie narrowed his eyes as he remembered the bubbly blonde detective that everyone had loved.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like. In all honesty I don't want to know what that must be like." Matt spoke gently.

"She was a good girl, Sheryl." Ronnie closed his eyes, remembering the young woman that had been on the team when he had been given his last chance at being a copper. "Bloody good copper, an all. The way she died. The way Pope dumped her body as if it was a piece of meat." Ronnie shook his head. "She didn't deserve that."

"You really think this is Pope? Where did Natalie find her?"

"In the station. Sat at Natalie's desk with a note in her hand."

"What? How did he get her in there? How did he?"

"She was killed in the station. You dunno. Do you?"

"What? What don't I know?"

"Sheryl, God love her was killed in the station. Pope was a copper."

"A copper?"

"Yeah, not at our station. Other side of London but yeah, he was a PC. With delusions of granduer the quacks said. He left a note in her left hand. Written in red biro, like this one." Ronnie handed him the curled up piece of paper in a polythene bag.

"You can't catch me." Matt read. "This isn't over."

"Yeah." Ronnie glared at Joy who had remained silent throughout. "You think I'm paranoid now then Luv?"

"Ring Natalie." Matt sighed as he reread the note.

##########################

Alesha smiled as Cameron looked up at her with the same soft brown eyes his father had. He gurgled at her as she sat him in his bouncing chair.

"Daddy will be home soon." She frowned slightly as she looked at the clock. The phone rang just as the baby's eyes fell closed. Alesha was about to curse whoever it was that was on the other end of the line. Grabbing the reciever she was about to give the caller a piece of her mind when she heard Matt's voice.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard from Natalie?"

"Not today." Alesha frowned.

"Are you ok? Cameron?"

"Yeah." Alesha bit her bottom lip. "We're fine, George came round to see when I am going back to work. I think he's worried James and Jake will kill each other if I am not back soon."

"He's probably right." Matt smiled. "Look, there is nothing to worry about."

"But you think the man that tried to kill Natalie once is back for another go." Alesha closed her eyes as she remembered what George had told her.

"Yeah, how?"

"George was here. He said he spoke to Natalie this morning about a potential copycat. She was keen to get a warrent to search Pope's family home."

"Well, no one has seen her since. Lesh?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful. Please, if anything."

"I am always careful. Nothing will happen to me or Cameron." She smiled slightly as she looked back to where her son was sleeping peacefully. "Just find Natalie. And look after Ronnie."

"I will." He closed his eyes. "I'll be home soon."

"Good." Alesha smiled as his voice softened. "Now, go. I'll keep ringing Natalie. See if James can go around there, he lives fairly near to her. You should be the one being careful."

"Lesh."

"Yeah."

"I."

"I know." She smiled, knowing that her husband still didn't find saying how he felt easy. "I'll see you later." She hung up suddenly more worried about her friend than when George had been there earlier. Sighing heavily she picked up the phone hoping and praying history wasn't about to repeat itself.

################

A/N more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Truth or Dare?**

Natalie walked towards the office window and pulled the blinds. She hadn't been able to settle at home. Everywhere she looked she saw Pope. At least in the office there was nothing to remind her of what happened to her. She was just Natalie, the Guv. Not the woman Ronnie had found crying and shaking so many years earlier.

"Grow a pair." She muttered to herself as her eyes fell closed. She knew the others were relying on her to keep things together. Only Ronnie was left from her original team. They knew nothing about what had happened to her. She shook her head, that wasn't strictly true. Ronnie had told them the bare facts aand had done so with her blessing. They neede to know what Pope was capable of. But she knew they could ner imagine what it actually felt like. She prayed they would never find out.

############

"You think it's definately a copycat?" Sam asked as Ronnie nodded. The four detectives were sat in the small cafe opposite the police station. Matt checked his watch.

"You should go." Ronnie stated calmly.

"But."

"But you got Alesha and little Cameron. Don't make my mistakes son. Don't put the job before what really matters." Ronnie lifted his mug as he spoke.

"I know what is important." Matt held his gaze. Sam and Angie fell silent.

"Then give yourself a break and go home. Same goes for you pair. Justine and little Kieran are going to want to see you both before their next birthdays." Ronnie smiled slightly. "Go home."

"What about you?" Sam asked. Angie dug in her handbag as he spoke.

"I'll see you both in the morning."

Matt got to his feet and watched Sam and Angie leave. Ronnie watched for a moment before sighing heavily. He knew the younger man had something to say.

"Out wiv it."

"Ron?"

"What's on your mind, son? Don't say nuffin, I know you too well. And you know I do."

"Natalie." Matt frowned slightly. "Her boys are away yeah? Oldest at uni and the youngest away with the school until the weekend. She told me this morning."

"Yeah."

"Didn't Pope attack her when he knew the kids and her ex husband weren't going to be around?"

"Yeah. Look, you have a point there." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "But Pope is in prison." Ronnie watched as Matt nodded. He knew the younger man could read him like a book. He also knew that he was as worried about their boss as he was.

"Yeah." Matt smiled. "I just know how I would feel if it was Alesha. When it was my Alesha."

Ronnie nodded, considering what Matt had said. Both men knew they were referring to the time Merrick had thrown himself back into their lives. The man had been murdered but the sense of unease, that everything could be ripped away from him still hadn't quite left Matt. He knew Merrick reappearing had badly affected Alesha but he also knew that it had dented his sense of security, when the system both he and Alesha worked for had let them down so badly.

"I know." Ronnie stared at the badly stained table.

"Check on her. For my piece of mind if nothing else. "Matt smiled before shrugging on his coat and leaving the cafe. He knew Ronnie would know where to find him if he was needed.

#######################

"Thank you." Natalie spoke calmly into the phone. Her voice not once betraying how she really felt. "I appreciate you letting me know." She hung up and rested her head in her hands. It was all getting too out of hand. Too surreal.

"Guv?"

She physically jumped when she heard Ronnie's voice.

"Don't you ever listen? I thought I told you to go 'ome."

"Didn't realise it was an order. Ma'am." Ronnie snapped back, aware of how much she hated the title Ma'am. She swallowed hard and looked away, knowing Ronnie wouldn't have finished having his say.

"Ron."

"Nah, not 'aving this. It aint a crime to be worried about a mate. This murder is getting to us all."

"If."

"If you end that sentance by saying you can pull me off the case if I am too close don't." He stepped further into the office. Natalie got to her feet and crossed the room. "Don't you dare."

"I wasn't." Natalie lied. It had been a while since she had seen Ronnie go into one of his monologues. She knew it could take a while.

"Good. Because I am taking it personal. It is personal. I could 'av 'ad me girls wiv me when that note was left on me car."

"Ronnie."

"I was 'ere. I remember everything about that case. There are times I wish was still drinking in those days. I know I was only just sober but if I ad been pissed most of the time I wouldn't remember what I saw. What I found when I got to yours."

"I know." She half whispered. "I know and I am always going to be grateful you got there when you did."

"I dun want you to be grateful." Ronnie glared. "I'd av dun it for any of the others. Maybe not Dave. He got right on my wick."

Natalie smiled. She knew he was joking about Dave. She touched his arms gently. He felll silent almost instantly. He rolled his eyes as he realised he had been ranting for about ten minutes.

"I went off on one then. Sorry."

"Don't be." Natalie squeezed his arm slightly.

"I only came to see if you were ok."

"I am. Only I ad the governer of the prison on the phone before you turned up. It's not Pope. There is no way it can be. Not now."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Pope is dead. Someone murdered him this afternoon. Body found in his cell." She locked eyes with Ronnie. He did his best not to swear.

"So we do 'av ourselves a copycat, then."

"Yeah." Natalie nodded. "Looks like it."

#################

A/N So who killed Pope? Any ideas? Please review. More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Facts?**

"Christopher Pope is dead." Ronnie announced the next morning. The Squad Room fell silent. Sam and Angie exchanged glances. Both knew that there was little point in saying anything. Matt closed his eyes, half from exhaustion due to the baby teething and half from knowing Pope's death just opened another can of worms.

"When?" Sam asked when it became apparent none of the others were going to speak.

"Last night. seems the evil sod did away with himself."

"Right." Angie shook her head. "You reckon he knew we were going to talk to him?"

"No." Ronnie sighed. "I think he knew there was a chance you would. The murder made the papers. You know what that lot are like, sodding vultures."

"Journalists." Angie clarlified. "He hates them."

"No luv. I dun 'ate them. I just reckon they 'ave their place and it aint under my feet when I'm trying to find a killer. Ang, any chance we can find out who saw Pope last? Did his dear ol' Mum visit him or someone from the stuff we wrap our chips in?"

"I can ring the Govener? Get CCTV of the area."

"Do that. Matty boy?"

"Yeah."

"On your feet."

"Where we going?" Matt yawned.

"To see a man about a body. Come on." He threw Matt's jacket at him as Natalie walked out of her office.

"Where you pair off to?"

"I have no idea." Matt answered honestly before walking out of the office behind his best friend.

###########################

Natalie closed her eyes. She was exhausted. The thought of Pope being dead had done nothing to ease her anxiety and she knew the nightmares that had plaugued her for years would not be iradicated by the news he had killed himself. Shaking her head she returned her attention to the information Gill had sent her that morning.

"Natalie?"

The older woman almost jumped from her seat.

"Blimey! Alesha! You nearly gave me a sodding 'eart attack. Get in 'ere. Matt's out with Ronnie somewhere."

"I know." Alesha beamed. "Cameron wanted to see his Godmother."

"Hello, darling." Natalie beamed at the three month old baby. The little boy stared up at her before smiling. The smile a direct copy of his dad's best charm smile.

"You alright?" Alesha manouvered the pram so she could close the office door.

"I am now my favourite little baby has come to visit. You driving your Mum insane yet? Mine were close to it at your age."

"No, but his teething has started too."

"Oh luv." Natalie rested against the desk as Alesha sat down.

"I'm off to see George about going back to work. I hate knowing what Matt's working on and not being able to help. And before you say anything, I read the newspaper and watch the news. I know you know he can't actually tell me."

"Yeah."

"Natalie."

"What is this about?" Natalie rounded on her. The exhaustion close to making her collapse.

"You." Alesha answered honestly. "Matt is worried. So is Ronnie, I know James and George think something is wrong. Jake wouldn't notice if you grew another head. Henry is so tied up in trying to get the latest case through the Courts I don't think he would know who was there and who wasn't." Natalie smiled slightly at her younger friend. She knew the girl meant well.

"I'm ok."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now stop worrying about me and tell me about my favourite godson."

#########################

"Matty boy."

"What?"

"We're 'ere." Ronnie got out of the car, tugging his colar up to protect himself from the rain. Matt sighed heavily. He had no idea what Ronnie was planning, or whether the apparent suicide of Christopher Pope would affect the case. Matt still wasn't totally convinced that there was a copycat.

"Where exactly is, here?"

"Mickey finger's place."

"Mickey who?"

"Keep up son." Ronnie jogged down the stone steps to a basement flat. Matt shook his head and followed.

"Mickety who?"

"Mickey Fingers. Small time fence. Was the last arrest made by Chris Pope. Said he was set up. I wanna know if 'e still thinks that."

"And if he does?"

"Does he hate him enough to kill and try and frame him for it? Mickey was Pope's informant. Nasty little scrote but loyal. Then Pope decided he 'ad enough and arrested him."

"What for?"

"Attempted murder."

"But he was a fence?"

"Yeah."

"Attempted murder? None of this was in the file." Matt watched as he pressed the doorbell.

"Yeah, well. Alot of things were not exactly documented in those days. Seems Pope improvised a lot of stuff. Including Mickey's ability to break into just about anywhere. I always did wonder how that piece of skin got in ti the Guv's house. She never let him in. I had to break the front door down." Ronnie's eyes darkened in anger at the memory. It still made him feel sick to his stomach whenever he thought about Pope's crimes. "

Matt opened and closed his mouth as the scrawny grey haired figure appeared through the glass in the battered doorway. Ronnie narrowed his eyes. Mickey was in no fit state to run but that didn't mean he didn't have something else up his sleeve.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Ronnie stepped back slightly. Matt raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Ronnie to warm him. One hand instinctively flew to his side, the scar still painfil where he was shot. The door opened to reveal a skinny bearded little man.

"I thought you were dead."

"No chance." Ronnie stared at him. "Tell you who is dead though?"

"Who?"

"Your mate Pope. Now we can be nice about this or I can drag your sorry arse down the nick."

"Ron." Matt warned. He had no idea why Ronnie was acting so out of character.

"Nah." Mickey laughed. "How's your lovely DI Chandler?"

Matt stepped forward just as Ronnie tried to grap the older man by the shoulder.s

"Ronnie!"

Ronnie stopped in his tracks. His eyes bored into the older man. He wanted to make him see what he had done, what he had helped Pope to do. He felt Matt's arm on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, half wishing he was drunk so he wouldn't remember. Matt stared at him as if he had no idea who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry son, but this gentleman needs to accompany us down to the station." Ronnie glared at the man in front of him. Matt tensed. It was obvious that Ronnie was on the verge of doing something he would always regret. Matt tightened his hold on his arm until he felt his friend relax.

"You gonna arrest me? What the bloody hell for?"

"Murder." Ronnie watched as the older man visibly paled. "Michael Anthony James. I am arresting you on the suspician of murder. You have the right to remain silent. It may go against you, however, if you fail to mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court."

Matt grabbed the suspect before cuffing him and leading him towards the car. He had no idea what Ronnie was up to or how they were going to explain to the others that Ronnie had arrested someone on instict. Natalie had been insisting the case wasn't personal but he knew Ronnie had made it just that.

##########################################

"So what now?" Sam stared over Angie's shoulder as she frowned at the screen.

"The Governer was in a meeting. He'll call me back this afternoon." Angie bit the end of the pencil as Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Why is a Junior Crown Prosecutor with Natalie? We haven't got any leads as such." Sam half whispered.

"That is Alesha. She's still on maternity leave." Angie stopped the tape she was watching and scrolled back while the screen on the other side of the desk flashed and bleeped. Her attention was dragged to the other side of the screen. "Bingo."

"Eh?" Matt stormed across the office, unaware that Alesha and Cameron were with Natalie. Ronnie marched on behind him, aware that Matt had no idea why he had arrested the old man.

"The scrawny bloke in the left hand screen."

"Yeah." Matt jumped as he felt Alesha appear next to him.

"Who is it?" Sam glared at the screen, completely bewildered.

"That is Mickey Fingers." Ronnie barked. "Good job he's in the cells then."

"What?"

"Well." Alesha glared at the screen as Matt rested a hand on the small of her back. They watched the grainy but unmistakable image of Mickey Fingers walk into the prison on the day Christopher Pope was murdered. "That gives you probable cause." Matt nodded. The silence`broken by the sound of a baby crying and glass smashing in the inner office. Ronnie turned as Alesha ran towards the crying baby. Natalie lay next to the pram as still as death. He swallowed hard as he heard Sam call an ambulance. He had no idea how or why but before he realised what he was doing he was at her side.

"Nat?"

"Guv?"

He closed his eyes, this could not be happening again? Pope couldn't win? Surely?

################

A/N Not sure about this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. Not mine. Oceanclover I hope you like this!**

Friends?

Matt cradled the baby, who was now flast asleep in his arms. He had no idea what was going on with the adults in his life and as far as Matt was concerned he was determined he would never find out. He smiled at the baby before carrying him towards the living room where James and Alesha were sat.

"And you are certain she is ok?" James held Alesha's gaze. She smiled and nodded.

"Said she had felt a bit dizzy and faint. Hadn't eaten much all day and in this weather that's asking for trouble." Alesha sipped her tea. Matt walked in to the living room with the baby to see James thinking things over.

"Do you think she had lost weight?"

"Dunno" Matt answered honestly. "Don't really look at the women I work with, unless it's the one at the CPS."

"Well, that'll get you in her good books." James tried not to laugh as Alesha raised an eyebrow.

"Matt, you are a detective. You are paid to be observant."

"Alright." Matt handed James the baby. "Hold your godson and let me think. Yeah, this case has really hit her. I know Ronnie is convenced it's a copycat of the murders they were investigating when me and Angie joined MIU."

"Christopher Pope." Alesha explained as James nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't prosecute that one. I think George did."

"So, do you think it's a copycat?" Alesha watched as James looked at her son. The baby was transfixed by the Crown Prosecutor and Alesha couldn't help but smile.

"Could be." James nodded. "But then again. Pope murdered at least three people and attempted to murder another two."

"Who?" Matt asked. "Do we have the name of the other survivor?"

"Yeah." James avoided the younger man's eye before taking aa deep breath. "We do."

"And?"

"It's Sue."

"Sue?"

"Sue Castle. George's sister."

######################

"You did what?" Natalie glared at Ronnie as she pulled away the oxygen mask from her face. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Matt, er we arrested Mickey Fingers."

"What? Why?"

"He was at the prison. Angie pulled the CCTV from the doorway to the prison just before you keeled over. He was there. Plain as day and twice as ugly."

"Circumstantial."

"Maybe." Ronnie had the good graces to look away.

"Ron." Natalie sighed heavily. "I am tired of all this."

"Got to be honest wiv yer Guv. I've had better days an all."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. A young nurse walked in as noth police officers fell silent. Natalie smiled slightly while the nurse took her blood pressure and checked her pulse. Satisfied her patient was in no immediate danger she slipped out the room.

"I know." Ronnie nodded. "I know, this has hung over us too long."

"No. I am sick and tired of you thinking you have to protect me. May I remind you who the Guv is? May I actually remind you that with me in 'ere you are the most senior officer in MIU. I can't have my second in command acting like some cowboy in the OK Coralle. Do you understand? Matt, Angie and the new kid need you to keep them on the straight and narrow. The doctors tell me I have to look after myself and rest. How the Hell can I do that with you going all John Wayne on me?"

"He was seen at the prison."

"After you arrested him. You and Matt found out about that after he was in the cells. At best that is circumstantial and you know it." She gasped for air. Ronnie looked away. He knew she was right.

#######################

Angie stood next to Sam outside the Prison Governer's office. The secretary had gone to collect him a good twenty minutes earlier. Sam couldn't help but think someone was leading them a merry dance. Angie checked her watch again.

"Stop it." Angie smiled.

"Where is he?"

"The prison is a big place."

"Indeed it is." Both stopped as they heard a decidedly female voice answer them. "Dee Chapman" She extended a hand. Angie smiled and shook it while Sam stared at the young woman dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me. You were either expecting someone younger and or male." Dee smiled. Sam shrugged.

"You are not what we were expecting."

"No? You surprise me. My secretary tells me you are investigating the suicide of one of my charges."

"Yes." Angie stepped forward, trying to keep the conversation strictly business. Sam looked like he was abotu to propose marriage on the spot. She rolled her eyes while Sam kept his eyes on Dee's face rather than her legs. "Christopher Pope." Angie stated calmly.

"Yes." Dee nodded. "Please sit down. Look, Sargeant you are welcome to read any of the documents we have related to him. The fact of the matter is, he is dead. He commited suicide yesterday. I have seen to it that his family were informed."

"Family?" Sam stared at the blonde woman.

"His brother, Clive."

"How did he take the news?"

"His younger brother had died. How do you expect him to take the news?" Dee frowned. Angie shot Sam a 'Shut up, you plank' look.

"Was he, I dunno, surpised? Had Pope talked to him about his intention to take his own life?"

"No." Dee sighed heavily. "No, neither his brother or Dad visited him. I believe his mother died some years earlier. He seemed to have a problem with women in authority." Dee looked at Angie as she spoke. "I always assumed that was why he chose the victims he did and why he had such a need to control."

"Did he have any visitors in the week leading up to his death?"

"You know he did." Dee watched as Angie nodded.

"Was it unusual for him to have visitors?" Sam thought he had to try to get the conversation back to the matter in hand.

"Not really. His Dad visited more than anyone. There was one friend that appeared every now and again. I can get you a copy of the visiting order?"

"Thanks." Angie nodded. Dee got to her feet before wandering out of the room. Sam glanced at Angie and smirked.

"You reckon?"

"You disgust me." Angie tried not to laugh.

"Come on! Prison Goveners are not supposed to be that fit!"

"I reckon she knows Mickey Fingers was here and I reckon the minute we are out of here I am going to ring Ronnie and see what has happened to the Guv." She got to her feet when the door opened once more. Sam closed his eyes and wished he could be as professional than Angie.

##############################

A/N Just a filler chapter. More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. Another filler, sorry. More action next time.**

**Copycat?**

Matt stared out of the bedroom window across the darkened street. He knew Alesha was busy feeding the baby but he couldn't take his mind off what was happening at work. The fact James had sat in their living room and told them that he believed it was a copycat of the Pope murders didn't help him or ease his mind.

"Matt?" Alesha sighed as she placed Cameron in his cot.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Natalie and why copy Pope?" Matt sighed as he felt Alesha wrap her arms around his waist from behind. She kissed his bared skin before resting her forehead against his shoulderblade.

"Because she is the boss." Alesha sighed. "And because some sick and disturbed people hero worship these psychopaths."

"I don't get it." His eyes closed as he felt his wife kiss his bare skin.

"No." She paused. "Because you are a normal person. A good man."

"If you say so."

"I do." Alesha smiled as he turned to face her. One hand cupped her face while he rested the other against her nightshirt clad waist.

"Because of you." He smiled slightly. Alesha raised an eyebrow. Matt pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Because of you."

##########################################

Ronnie walked along the corridor towards the MIU offices. The station was deserted at that time of night but something had been niggling at the back of his mind ever since he had spoken to Sam earlier that evening. He pushed the office door open to find the new boy still sat at his desk.

"Sam?"

"Ron."

"Why are you still 'ere?"

"Could ask you the same question."

"Because I want to nail the bloke who thinks he out witted us." Ronnie shrugged his over coat off. "I arrested Pope. There is no way he killed that bloke. Someone was helping him."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Here's the list of all the visitors to the prison in the week leading up to the death of Pope."

"You think it wasn't suicide?" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. Sam shrugged his shoulders before draining his mug of the last dregs of coffee.

"Why would he kill himself? I reckon we got more than a suspicious death on our hands at that prison."

"From what Angie said my old son, you want more than that on yer hands there. Dee Chapman still the Govener?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"You got no chance there, mate." Ronnie laughed ashe pictured the young woman.

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say you aint 'er type."

"And what is her type?" Sam glared. Ronnie shook his head and turned back to his computer screen, frowning over the top of his glasses. "Angie."

"What?"

"You heard." Ronnie laughed. The new boy was just too easy to wind up. It was hardly worth the effort he thought as he returned his attention to the screen in front of him. Sam stared at him a moment longer, deciding he was not going to let him dent his pride any further he booted up the post mortem report Joy had sent them earlier that night.

#############################

Natalie ran a hand through her short black hair as she thought about the days events. She had been too hard on Ronnie but then she didn't think he had taken it personally. Glancing at her watch she realised she had been in hospital a little over twelve hours. The rest of the ward wa bathed in darkness, apart from the light at the nurses' station. She had half a mind to discharge herself against medical advice but she knew it was not do her any good to go home to an empty house in the middle of the night. Instead she rested her head back against the plastic pillow and tried to analyse what had gone on. Someone had killed that boy and all they knew was it was not Christopher Pope. She pulled her mobile put of the draw next to her hospital bed.

'We focused too much on Pope. Who is our victim? Treat it as seperate case.' She pressed the send button, hoping that Ronnie was still awake. Seconds later her phone shook, indicating another text.

'Ran him thro PNC. Our new vic is Philip Michael Harris. I'm at the nick looking at the case now. You right. Now go t sleep.'

Natalie smiled slightly, knowing he had taken her words to heart. He had to be the boss while she wasn't around. Although Angie and the boys were of hte same rank Ronnie was the most experienced. She knew the others looked up to him. Smiling slightly she knew that shhe could relax, for now at least.

######################

"Philip Michael Harris." Sam read the note out loud. "Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"Copycat." Angie huffed as she boiled the kettle. "We're just assuming it is."

"No we are not." Both DS fell silent as they heard their boss. Ronnie swore and whipped off his glasses as Matt looked directly at Natalie.

"Are you supposed to be here?"

"Apparently." Natalie smiled. "It weren't a 'eart attack so I reckon I'm ok. And yes, we assumed it was a copycat. Bit of a coincidence that the poor bugger was killed the same way as Pope's victims."

"Yeah" Matt nodded.

"You interviewed Mickey Fingers yet?"

"Not formally, no." Ronnie answered as she nodded.

"Well you do that. Ang? Find out everything and anything we don't know about our vic. I want this case over and done with. Preferably before anyone else gets killed."

###############################

A/N Next time Ronnie interviews Mickey. Can Matt stop him from going too far? Is Natalie really safe? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. Disclaimed.**

**Actions and Reaction.**

Angie parked the car outside a small terraced house on the other side of London. The light in the downstairs window the only one that was on. She sighed, knowing the next half hour was going to be difficult. She hated visiting the families of victims, it had almost felt as if she was intruding on their grief. Shoving her keys in her bag she walked towards the house. Sam tucked his mobile in his pocket and followed her.

###################

"C'mon Michael." Matt stared at the wiry man in front of him. "You knew Christopher Pope."

"No comment." Mickey Fingers smirked. He narrowed his eyes as Ronnie glared at him.

"Don't give me that." Ronnie kept his voice level. "You know we know you saw 'im two weeks ago at the prison. CCTV is a wonderful thing."

"No comment."

"Is that what your brief told you to say? No comment? Because if he did, mate I'd change your brief." Ronnie folded his arms as he leant back in his chair. "If I was you I'd seriously consider changing your brief."

"And why would I want to do that?" Mickey smirked as Ronnie and Matt exchanged glances.

"We got CCTV showing you in the park where the body was found. Did you know that lad had only been married a year? Baby on the way. Wife's about to drop." Ronnie shook his head.

"No comment."

"Still no comment?" Matt sighed. "You know something, we don't really need you to comment. It's up to you."

"Yeah? Well, no comment."

"We have forensics, CCTV footage of the park and the prison." Matt glanced at the lawyer sat in the corner. "A man was murdered using the same MO your mate Christopher Pope used. Only thing is the day the poor sod was found in the park your mate Pope was inside serving life."

"So, someone had to be doing his dirty work for him." Ronnie continued. "And I reckon all the evidence points to you."

Mickey stared at Matt before shaking his head. He begun to look uncomfortable, as if he had only just realised how much trouble he was in. Ronnie glanced at the lawyer once who at least had the good graces to look contrite despite not saying a word during the entire interview.

"DS Devlin, do you think we have enough to charge your man 'ere?"

"I do."

"Right then. You are charged with murder." Ronnie leant back as Mickey launched himself across the table. The lawyer screamed as Matt got between the two men, knowing James and Natalie were watching the whole interview from the office upstairs.

###############

"Why?" The young blonde woman rested a hand on her baby bump as an older woman rested a hand on her shoulder. Angie held her gaze, knowing that the widow deserved as much of the truth as she could tell her.

"We need to ask you a couple of questions." Sam started. "We wont impose on you for long."

"Damn right you wont."

"And you are?" Angie tried not to let the older woman's anger rile her. It would do no good.

"Sharon Jones. Her mum." She nodded towards the young blonde who had stood and walked towards the mantle looking at a photo of her husband.

"Cara." Angie started. "Did Phil often go to the park?"

"Why you asking that?" Sharon rounded on her. "It's his fault he was murdered was it? Being in the park?"

"No." Angie glared at her.

"Mum please." Cara sighed. "Shut up."

"Well I."

"MUM"

"Oh suit yourself."

"Sorry." Cara smiled slightly at Angie before sitting back down. "He had started trying to get fit before the wedding. Said he didn't want to look like a flump next to me in the church."

Angie smiled slightly as Sam sipped the tea they had been given earlier.

"So he was jogging and all that?"

"Oh God yeah." Cara sighed. "Right little Mr Motivator. Had gym membership and all. Only went twice mind you."

Sam smiled slightly. Cara rested her hand on her baby bump.

"Never wanted to be a single mum. If he wasn't dead I'd kill the bugger for leaving me." Tears filled her eyes as Sharon huffed and folded her arms. Sam glanced at Angie, it was not the reaction he expected from the apparently doting gran to be.

"I think you'll be a great mum." Sam smiled slightly as she met his eyes.

"And what would you know?" Sharon snapped. "You got kids?"

"Yeah. A boy and before you ask, so's she and we're single parents. It's bloody hard work but you've got your mum." Sam watched as Cara raised an eyebrow.

"Did Phil have any other hobbies? Any bother at work?" Angie tried to keep the conversation on track. Sharon wasjust about to jump down Angie's throat when Cara nodded once.

"Yeah, well not bother really. Just this one girl who wouldn't leave him alone."

"Oh right." Sam leant forward, finally thinking there was a point to interviewing the family.

######################

"Well?" Ronnie smiled slightly as he saw Natalie and James walk towards them.

"You alright?" Natalie folded her arms and stared at both men. Matt smiled slightly before nodding and walking off with James, deep in conversation about Alesha's birthday. Natalie shook her head.

"You saw?"

"Yeah. We have enough to go to a trial hearing at least. Or so James says." Natalie smiled as Ronnie rubbed his neck. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Ronnie smiled "I'm always ok. Bloody glad Matty boy was there though."

"So am I." Natalie smiled. "Right, I'm off. It's my last night before my youngest gets back from his football."

"Right." Ronnie shuffled his feet.

"See you in the morning." She smiled and shook her head before walking down the corridor towards the exit. "Oh and Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep. You're no good to me if you half asleep on the job."

"Yes Guv." Ronnie shook his head and followed her out.

#####################

The darkness was almost lifting as Natalie pulled her car into the driveway. She had lived in the same house for almost ten years. Glad she had moved after Pope had broken in and almost killed her. Forcing the memory to the back of her mind she walked to the front door, unable to shake the feeling something was wrong. She knew there was no reason to be nervous about what she may find on the other side of the door. Her ex was in Spain, her oldest at uni and Steven wouldn't be home for another twenty four hours. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of her youngest boy and his love for football. Pushing the front door open she froze, unable to believe the devastation behind the door. Digging in her pocket she pulled out her mobile, almost dropping it as her fingers shook. Speed dialling the one person she knew would be awake at that time she prayed he would answer the phone.

"Ron, it's me."

###########################

A/N More soon. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine. Interest in my stories seems to be on the decline but I can't leave them unfinished. I'll wrap this up soon.**

**Realisations?**

Natalie stared at the remains of her once beautiful living room. She knew that whoever had destroyed all her and her sons' personal possessions had intended on finding one of them at home. Sighing heavily she immediately regretted calling Ronnie. This was not his fight. Someone out there wanted her dead. The fact Mickey Fingers was in custody with George and James happy to proceed to tr with Jake and Henry practically fighting to take the case off them did nothing to calm her nerves. Despite the others saying it was over, she knew different. Nothing had changed.

"Guv?" Natalie tensed for a moment before realising she hadn't closed the front door behind her. "Bloody Hell!"

"Ron." Natalie sighed. "It's only stuff."

"No, it aint."

"The paint will wash off. It is doesn't I'll just have to paint over it."

"How can you be so calm?" Ronnie stood next to her, immediately knowing the way she held her self that she was far from calm.

"Could have been worse. My boys could have been home." Her voice hitched as she realised what she was saying. Ronnie shook his head as he realised she was shaking like a leaf.

"Do you want me to call someone? Your sister? Gill? Is she still in London? Manchester aint that far away."

"No, she's got her own worries." Natalie sighed. "Her boy wants to drop out of uni before he's even started. Has applied to join the force."

"Like his dad?" Ronnie shook his head, knowing he'd hate his girls to follow in his footsteps. He didn't want Chloe, Sarah or Lucy seeing the things he had seen in his time in the police. Natalie shook her head.

"No. Like her." Ronnie couldn't help but smile as he thought of the young lad he had met as a baby.

"Then he'll be alright then. Aslong as he follows his mum."

Natalie smiled slightly, glad that despite the situation she was in some of the banter remained.

"Oh God." She blinked back tears as she walked away from Ronnie towards the kitchen. She felt sick, the state of her kitchen was as awful as the living room. She shook her head aware that Ronnie had followed her in to the room.

"Right, that settles it. You aint staying 'ere. You can come back to mine. Sarah and Lucy are with their mum until the weekend. YOu can have their room. Uniform can get SOCO over this."

"Ronnie." She nodded before turning to face him. "I."

"Danny back tomorrow? What about your Michael?"

"Danny isn't back until about 6. Michael is in Bath until the weekend."

"Right, so today we worry about you. Danny can stay at mine tomorrow if he wants. Unless his Dad."

"He wont go to him, not with the bimbo there."

"Ok." Ronnie nodded before pulling his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket.

#######################

"What?" Matt sat up sharply. "Is she ok?"

"What?" Alesha almost whispered before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Cameron was asleep in the next room. The last thing she wanted was for the baby to be woken. The look in Matt's eyes frightened her slightly. She knew her husband well enough to know when something was wrong before he said anything. He closed his eyes as he listened to Ronnie explain what had happened. He had a feeling that Ronnie wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Ok, Ron. Let me know what happens. Yeah? Yeah. No problem." He hung up the phone feeling as though he had aged twenty years in ten minutes.

"Matt?" Alesha touched his hand. He sighed heavily.

"Someone trashed Natalie's house. Seriously trashed it."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Ronnie is taking her back to his while SOCO go through the place. He said it is a total mess. That the house had been daubed in red paint."

"That is sick." Alesha glared. "You don't think?"

"No, Mickey Fingers is too thick to have an accomplice."

"Is he?" Alesha sighed. "James and I have been going through the case file from the Pope murders. Looking at it there is a strong possiblity he had an accomplice even then."

"Mickey FIngers."

"Probably." Alesha nodded, warming to her theme. "Look."

"Lesh. Christopher Pope killed seven people. So far we have two suspicious deaths that we can link to Mickey."

"Can we? The Bail Hearing is tomorrow. It's a formality, I know. After he went crazy when you and Ron were interviewing him the defence aren't even going to ask for it."

"He'll be in custody until the trial?" Matt held her gaze. Alesha nodded.

"George seems to think so."

"What about you and James?" He smiled slightly as he felt her turn his hand over and link their fingers.

"We've got him. No one can say what the Jury can do. You know that but we're building a solid case. But if he is inside on remand who broke into Natalie's house?"

"That's the thing." Matt narrowed his eyes. "Oh God, Lesh."

"Hey." She dipped her head so she could catch his eye. She knew what he was thinking. "She's ok. You said she's ok."

"Just thinking what if? If it were."

"It isn't going to be me and Cameron. Or you. We're going to be ok and so will Ronnieand Natalie." She touched his face, forcing him to look at her. "And you, Angie and the boys will find whoever did this and me, James and the others will put them behind bars."

"Yeah." Matt smiled slightly. "I just can't imagine. I just." He fell silent as Alesha kissed him gently on the lips.

"We'll stop them." She whispered. "We'll stop whoever this is."

#########################

Angie closed the door to her daughter's bedroom. For once Justine had slept through the night. Even at six years old the little girl was a terrible sleeper. Sighing heavily she walked towards the living room. The interview with the widow and her mother still playing heavily in her mind. Shaking her head she switched the television on. Even repeats of Eastenders on some cable channel or other was a welcome distraction to the thoughts currently running through her mind. SIghing she picked up the mobile phone from the table.

"Hi Sam." She picked up the remote control in her other hand and switched the television off. Frowing she knew she was going to have to take justine to the school's breakfast club earlier than intended. It seemed Sam had a lead.

###################

A/N More soon, if anyone is interested.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. Is anyone still reading this?**

**Night Swimming?**

Ronnie closed and locked his front door behind him. He was exhausted but for once glad that his younger two girls were with their mum while Chloe was across London with his ex. He checked the lock once more before he was satisfied enough to walk through to his living room where Natalie was currently sat nursing her mug of tea.

"Ronnie." She lifted her eyes to his. "You know what gets me?"

"Your house being broken into would be a good guess." He sat on the armchair opposite her. "Guv."

"What really winds me up is the fact some idiot from seven years ago thinks this is funny. Now Christopher Pope was locked up before he died. This started again with him in prison."

Ronnie nodded. He knew she was doing exactly what he and Matt would do in the same situation, dissassociate herself from the situation and think like it was any other case. He waited until she was ready to go on.

"Yeah." He waited, hating that he had to prompt her.

"We have one man dead and one in custody. No way Mickey Fingers was out an' about tonight."

"No." Ronnie paused.

"So, someone else is playing silly buggers." Natalie got to her feet. "And I, or one want to find out who it is and what they think they are playing at."

#####################

James stared at the paperwork on his desk. It had been like looking for a needle in a haystack but he was certain he had found it. Carefully he lifted the document to reread it. His eyes burned from lack of sleep but he had to be certain. If Alesha and Jake were right. He had to know.

"Penny for them?" Alesha stood in the office doorway and smiled. Cameron slept peacefully in his pram, oblivious to everything around him.

"Alesha." He smiled slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave? You know? That customary break in a woman's career for a few months while she has a child."

"Heard of that." Alesha smiled. "Cameron is as good as gold and you know as well as I do law and criminal justice change rapidly."

"You're bored." James raised an eyebrow.

"No." Alesha protested, fully aware her best friend could read her like a book.

"You are bored of being kept out of the loop. Matt can't tell you what's going on. Jake and I can't involve you in an active investigation while you are on maternity leave and ."

"I know, I know." Alesha held her hands up in defeat.

"Where is Matt anyway?"

"He's at the station with Angie and Sam. Ronnie called. Natalie's house has been broken into. Whole place is a right mess, apparently." Alesha sat at her desk. Little Cameron stirred slightly but then settled back to sleep.

"What?" James dropped the papers back on his desk. "Is she ok?"

"I think so." Alesha looked away. "Ronnie said he was taking her to his house, at least for a night. Just to make sure she's ok. Her boys are away at the moment so they don't know what's happened yet."

"Ronnie has taken Natalie back to his home?"

"Yes." Alesha smiled slightly.

"What is going on with those two?" James laughed.

"No idea." Alesha smiled back just as Cameron began crying for his feed. Alesha sighed heavily before walking over to the pram. "Hey, you." She picked the baby up before heading towards the large bag hanging off the side of pram.

"Don't worry, Alesha." James smiled. "I wont tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Alesha was suddenly lost in a wave of baby paraphinalea as James raised an eyebrow.

"That you aren't just a Crown Prosecutor now. That you have a more important job."

"Excuse me?"

"Cameron's Mum."

##############################

"Forensics just rang." Sam walked across to where Angie was sat staring at her computer. She was begining to get more and more frustrated with the lack of progress in the murder investigation. Now it seemed that they had intimidation to add to the complications of the case.

"And?" She looked up.

"Not much. The fingerprints found on the scene don't match those of anyone on file." Sam watched as the DS closed her eyes.

"One break. Just one break in the case. That's all we need." Angie began tapping her pen against the desk.

"Tell me about it." Matt sighed heavily. "There is nothing working out in this case."

"It's like we keep hitting one dead end after another." Angie rested her head on her hands. She was begining to think they were never going to get the case to court.

"Mickey Fingers still hasn't said a word." Matt sighed.

"I don't really blame him. I saw the tapes of him being interviewed by you and Ronnie." Sam watched as Matt raised an eyebrow. Angie rolled her eyes, she knew Matt and Sam had very different views on alot of things. She glared at Sam just long enough for him to get the message that he was on thin ice. Matt looked away just as the phone on his desk sprung into life.

"Devlin." He stated before sitting a little straighter and began taking notes. Sam and Angie waited until the call ended. Angie couldn't shake the sense of forboading that had fallen over her.

"What was it?"

"Another body has turned up. Female this time. Late thirties, same injuries our last victim had."

"Oh my God." Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"And the piste de resistance." Matt paused as Angie and Sam stared at him. "The body was found in the same place as our last victim."

####################

A/N I have no idea if this is still worth going on with. Next time Mickey Fingers' Bail Hearing and we may finally get some answers. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Fight Back**

"C'mon then Matty boy. Enlighten me." Ronnie rubbed his hands together ashe walked next to his friend. The yellow 'scenes of crime' tape flapped annoyingly in the wind as SOCO officers wandered the scene dressed in white overalls. Uniform officers closed off the park as Ronnie waited for Matt to explain why he had been called out to the small children's play area in the middle of the park.

"Victim is Deborah McLinerry. Ages 43. Found by some bloke walking home from the pub."

"Makes a change from your jogger or dog walker." Ronnie sighed.

"Yeah well. He sobered up pretty quickly. That's him over there talking to Angie." Matt nodded towards the man leaning against a police car. The pensioner looked visibly shocked. Angie rested a hand on his arm as she spoke, neither Matt or Ronnie could understand what she had said. Sam walked across to her looking more angry that Ronnie had ever remembered seeing him.

"Right." Ronnie sighed. He was exhausted but knew this murder had something to do with the death of the young man they had spent the last few weeks investigating.

"The thing that makes it really bloody weird."

"As if being found dead in the park at stupid o clock in the morning isn't weird enough." Ronnie raised an eyebrow as Matt nodded. Joy pulled off her latex gloves and walked towards them. "'ello my little ray of sunshine."

"Matt, Ron." Joy looked back to where the SOCO team were working. "Have you told him?"

"Was just getting to it." Matt watched Ronnie frown.

"Spit it out, son."

"The victim, Deborah. She's the spitting image of the Guv."

"What?" Ronnie felt as though he was going to be sick. The silence that surrounded him was almost deafening. He knew he had heard Matt speak but the words didn't make any sense.

"Tall, thin woman. Approximately 5ft 7 inches tall. Dark hair, cut short."

"Millions of women look like that." Ronnie frowned. Joy nodded. He was right. It was a common description. Alot of professional middle aged women could have fitted the description.

"True." Joy nodded.

"How long until we have the cause of death?" Ronnie tried to stay professional. Joy looked him directly in the eye.

"I'll have to run a full post mortem. Tox screen etc but it is looking as though there was no robbery or sexual assault. I'd hazard an educated guess that she was hit over the head with a very heavy object before she was shot."

"Bloody nora." Ronnie swallowed hard. "But still."

"It's got to be more than a coincidence that a woman was killed, fitting Natalie's description on the night her home was broken into." Matt shoved his hands in his pockets. Ronnie frowned as he listened to his friend. He knew Matt was right. There was no way it was just a coincidence.

"I've got work to do." Joy huffed before turning and walking towards the white tent now covering the dead woman on the grass.

"Matt's right, it is too bloody strange." Both men turned to see Natalie approach them. Neither wanted to mention how pale she looked in the eerie light from the SOCO lamps and overhead lighting.

"Guv." Ronnie narrowed his eyes as she watched him.

"As of this moment I am on self imposed gardening leave." Natalie watched Ronnie frown slightly. "If this nutter wants to scare me then he's succeeded. And I aint having any chance of a conviction threatened by the defence saying I had a personal conncection to it."

"But."

"But nothing, Ron. I spoke to the Chief Super I am on leave until after the trial. So do me a favour and catch this bastard." Matt stepped back as she spoke, aware that only Ronnie would be able to placate their boss.

"So, who is in charge?" Ronnie tried to keep his worry hidden. He didn't like outsiders and he cetainly didn't like seeing Natalie pushed out.

"Gill Murray." Natalie smiled at the utter relief in Ronnie's eyes when her friend's name was mentioned.

"Godzilla?" Matt tried not to laugh at the raised eyebrows on Ronnie and Natalie's faces.

"Yes, well I forgot you did your training with Rachel Bailey. She's good. You'll be fine with her."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Not the same though, is it?"

"No son." Ronnie agreed as he watched Natalie walk away. "No it's not."

####################

"He hasn't confessed yet." James sighed before throwing a file on the desk in front of him. "And Ronnie's personal involvement in this case is going to help his defence no end."

"Ronnie's?" George looked up from the file he was reading while Alesha rocked the baby in her arms. "Are you back with us Alesha? I thought you had another two months?"

"Sort of. Long story." Alesha smiled, glad that the baby had settled back to sleep.

"George is right." Jake frowned, deep in thought. "Ronnie's relationship with Natalie may be detrimental to the case against Mickey."

"They are friends. And colleagues."

"Yeah." James nodded. "But then so were you and Matt once apon a time."

################

The sun had begun to rise by the time Matt had got home. Cameron slept soundly as Alesha sat on the sofa with her curled her legs underneath her and an open file on her lap. Matt smiled as he gently placed the folder on the coffee table and slipped his wife's shoes off her feet. He couldn't help but smiled as he realised she was still asleep. She didn't even seem to register him sitting beside her.

"Lesh?" He fought the panic that had begun to build. There was no sign of anything wrong when he walked into the flat so he told himself she was being stupid. But he couldn't help but stare at her chest as he tried to work out if she was breathing or not.

"Matt, stop staring." Alesha yawned as she opend one eye. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly before shaking his head. "Just."

"Hey." She touched his face as his eyes fell closed. "I know. I know." She kissed him gently before pulling back. "I have never been so tired in my life. Kate called, she's coming back for a visit next month."

"Ok." Matt pushed all thoughts of his disruptive younger sister to the back of his mind. He dreaded to think what chaos could follow the petite brunette.

####################

Jake stood in front of the mirror in the oak walled dressing room before he headed into the court. He knew James and the others were waiting for him but he hadn't expected to see DCI Gill Murray at the door with Ronnie.

"Jake." Ronnie started.

"Excuse me but the Judge will be in there in a minute."

"Yeah, we know. Look, you are gonna oppose bail yeah?" Gill folded her arms across her chest. Jake looked at the door before nodding and looking at the smaller woman.

"Yeah."

"Well dont."

"Excuse me? Do you think you have the wrong man?"

"No." Ronnie snapped. "We have the right scumbag alright."

"What then?" Jake snapped, aware that James and the others were waiting for him.

"Angie went throught the CCTV. Poor girl was there all night." Gill explained. "Now I dunno how you do things down here but where I work trying to convince a jury that someone killed a woman in cold blood is pretty difficult when he was on remand in police custody at the time of the death."

"So?" Jake huffed.

"Let him meet his friend. Because you know." Gill pointed her finger at Jake. "As well as I do that Mickey killed that boy and I'd bet the house on him knowing who killed Deborah, poor cow."

"And if I don't oppose bail?"

"We find out who his friend is and we find the link between Pope, Mickey and his friend." Gill smiled sweetly as Ronnie leant against the wall.

"Right." Jake sighed heavily, knowing he was beaten. Gill Murray's reputation preceeded her, he knew he shouldn't let the police sway his actions but he had known the team for a while.

"Ok. I get it. Set a thief to catch a thief."

"Good boy." Gill tapped his shoulder as she walked away from him. Ronnie smiled, shook his head and followed her. Jake had a feeling the Bail Hearing was about to get very interesting.

#####################

A/N Well is the slight Scott and Bailey cross over ok? Please review. I think people are loosing interest in this story. If so I'll wrap it up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**To Catch a Thief?**

Gill sat in Natalie's chair feeling distinctly unconfortable. She knew her friend had put herself on gardening leave but it still galled her that she wasn't sat the other side of the desk chatting away as they always did. She looked out towards the main MIT office to see Ronnie pouring himself a coffee. Smiling she realised some things never change. She crossed the office and called Ronnie's name as he waved a spare mug at her.

"No sugar." She smiled as he walked into the office.

"You alright, Ma'am?"

"Yes." Gill paused. "No actually I am really pissed off. My friend has been pushed out because of some psycho."

"I know." Ronnie sighed as he looked into his mug.

"Now another poor cow has been killed and we are nowhere nearer to finding out who killed her. Oh and you and Natalie are really doing my 'ead in. I swear it's worse than Janet and Andy back at my nick."

"Janet and Andy?"

"No concern of yours. Only he turned out to be a bit of a worry." Gill sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

"What about me and the Guv?"

"You and Natalie Chandler have been pussyfooting around each other for years. She was married to a complete idiot granted." Gill paused. "But she isn't now. And you are sober. You are sober?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ronnie narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, there you are then. Oh and for the record don't call me Ma'am. Do I look like the sodding Queen?"

"No." Ronnie laughed. "No, that you don't." Gill rolled her eyes as she answered the phone. Ronnie got to his feet, understanding that was his que to leave. He closed the door as he left Gill to talk to the irate crown prosecutor; knowing that he and Matty didn't have much time to find whoever it was that was killing random people across their patch.

####################

"He got bail?" Alesha raised her eyebrows as Jake and James exchanged glances. "How did that happen?"

"We didn't oppose it." Jake avoided James' eye as he spoke. James flung himself into his chair as Alesha looked from one man to the other.

"Excuse me." Alesha looked at both men in disbelief. "I know I've been away and probably have a degree of baby brain but aren't we suposed to lock dangerous people up? I'd say Mickey Fingers is a pretty dangerous man."

"And I'd agree." James huffed as Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well to catch a theif you sometimes have to set a thief."

"Well, thats theft, this is a bit different." James snapped at him. "If another person is killed. If he goes after Natalie." James let the sentance hang in the air as Jake shook his head and marched out of the room.

##########

"Tox report on Deborah is in." Matt fell into step next to Ronnie as they headed towards the main entrance of the police station.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Matt held the door open for one of the CPS liasion that stepped past him. Ronnie raised an eyebrow as the woman smiled.

"And? 'ow do you do that?"

"Must be my natural charm." Matt smiled as the dark haired woman walked away from them.

"If you say so, son. Now the report?"

"She was killed the way Joy thought she had been. Large quanity of alcohol in her system. But then it was a weekend night. Nothing to say she wasn't a binge drinker."

"Ok." Ronnie paused. "We have two victims. One male, one female. One a fitness freak and one a potential alky. Could you get two more different people if you tried?"

"Somehow I don't think he was running background checks on his victims." Matt dug in his pocket for the car keys. Ronnie sighed.

"No, and I reckon he ain't clever enough to commit the second murder while he was on remand. So I reckon he has a friend 'elping him out. Talk to Joy."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Be a big boy and talk to the friendly pathologist." Ronnie smirked as Matt glared at him. Ronnie knew Matt had been a bit intimidated by the scientist since the day they had met. He could see why.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Why? You don't need me to hold yer hand? You're a big boy Matty." Ronnie smiled. "I'm off to see a man about a dog."

Matt shook his head and watched as his friend headed in the other direction across the car park. He barely noticed Sam standing slightly behind him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Matt snapped. "Yeah, you and Angie off to see the relatives?"

"No." Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "Angie wants to see the CCTV footage from the park. Seems our friendly neighbourhood drunk isn't as innocent as he'd like us to believe."

#######################

A/N Just a filler chapter. If anyone is reading this please let me know as very tempted to delete and start again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Godziller and the Dragon?**

"What?" Matt frowned as he listened to the new boy on the team try to explain himself.

"You heard. Angie did some digging. You know what she's like? No stone unturned and all that."

"Yeah, she's a bloody good detective. Wasted on you lot." Both men turned to see Gill staring at them with her arms folded. Ronnie stood a few feet behind her.

"That's true." Ronnie smiled slightly before pushing his glasses further up his nose. "What's this?"

"Angie went through the CCTV and the statements from other people in the park. Seems our friendly neighbourhood drunk isn't as innocent as he would want us to believe." Sam explained.

"Ok." Gill looked at Sam. "Why don't you and me make our way down to the interview room and see what he has to say about that? You can tell me what angie found on the way." She smiled encouragingly at the younger man. "Matt, you and Ronnie can see what Mickey has been getting up to while we haven't been looking. My money is still on 'im for these murders and Natalie's break in."

"'Ow?" Ronnie frowned at her.

"I know he was on remand when the girl was killed and when the break in happened. Just because there is no way he was there in person doesn't mean he doesn't know who was. Now, Sam are we making a move or what?" She turned on her heel giving Sam no option but to follow her.

#################

Natalie stared at the ceiling relieved that she was finally out of the station and away from the case. She couldn't take the worried looks from Angie and the guys any longer. She knew only Ronnie knew the exact nature of the attack on her several years earlier and she was glad he had kept her confidence and not told the others exactly what had happened the night her home was broken into. The memories had been buried for years but now that her home had been broken into again she was having trouble keeping the memories away. Turning on her side she glared at the empty wine glass, knowing that was not the way to solve anything.

"Bloody 'ell Nat!" She scolded herself. "Last thing you need is the boys coming home to find you in this state. Pope wins if you don't pull yourself together." She got to her feet and grabbed her dressing gown before heading towards the kitchen with the empty wine glass.

###################

"Right." Ronnie walked alongside Matt as they headed towards the station canteen. "Lemme get this straight."

"Go on." Matt held the door open and smiled at the pretty young police officer than batted her eyelashes at him as he watched her go past.

"Matt!"

"What?"

"Matt, if I didn't know you any better." Ronnie looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"Mickey Fingers associated with a man by the name of Declan Davies on more than three occasions. A passer by - not our friendly neighbourhood drunk saw a man fitting Declan's description running from the park about five minutes before we were called to say a woman had been found dead in the park."

"Ok. And we have the details of this mystery eye witness?"

"We do."

"Well, come on son. Don't keep me in suspenders." He nodded his thanks to the woman on the till as he paid for his sandwich.

"Around the corner from here. You fancy going to talk to him?"

"Well, it's either that or go back to the morgue and hope it's Chloe on duty instead of the fragrant and lovely Joy. You know, that woman really does not live up to 'er name. What the bleedin' ell 'er parents were thinking I will never know."

"Ron." Matt shook his head. Ronnie raised his eyes in his best attempt to look innocent. "Are you coming to see this bloke or what?"

"Lead the way, son. Lead the way."

################################

George poured himself a healthy measure of whiskey as he thought about the case his team were working on. He knew that James had been less than happy when Judge Evans had granted Mickey Fingers bail. Shaking his head he walked back to the computer as his office door opened.

"It is still customary to knock, is it not?" His soft Scottish accent carried across the room as he looked up. Jake stood in the doorway looking more anxious than he had ever seen.

"Sir, sorry."

"No, don't worry." George waved his hand. "What is it boy? What on Earth is the matter?"

"I may have made a mistake in not oposing bail more vigourously."

"Aye." George nodded. "But we still have a trial date, there is still a decent case you, James and Alesha have built up."

"Yes, but." He paused. "Alesha just called. She thinks she was followed home."

"What?"

"She picked Cameron up from the babysitter an hour ago."

"Yes." George nodded.

"And then she thinks she was followed home from there. I told her to call Matt and either come back here with the baby or go to James'. I also called James. They are on the way back as I speak."

"And she is certain? What am I saying. This is Alesha Devlin. Of course she is certain." George abandoned his drink before picking up his phone. "Grace, get me DCI Gill Murray. I don't care how late it is." He hung up, knowing his secretary would do as he asked.

############################

"What?" Matt listened as he heard his wife tell him about the small black car that had followed her home. "Are you alright? The baby?"

"Fine." Alesha smiled slightly as James drove back towards the CPS buildings. "We're all fine. It could be something and nothing. But I got the number plate." Alesha smiled as James pulled the car into the car yawned as he listened to his mother talking.

####################

Natalie poured what was left of her wine down the sink as she stared out of the kitchen window. It had been a long couple of days and she had to admit she missed the hustle and bustle of the MIU. Sighing heavily she froze as the dog next door barked incessantly. "Bloody Max!" She placed the glass on the draining board, knowing she was no longer in the house. In seconds her world went black as a sharp pain shot through her. Her last conscious thought _Not again, it's happening again._

###########

A/N More soon? I know this story has dragged on but please let me know what you think :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks for sticking with this story. I just re read it and I am not particularly happy with this story. I will finish it and hope any other L&O UK stories I write in the future are better.**

**Fear?**

The interview room was as cold and void of warmth as Sam had ever known. It seemed to be a universal truth that in every police station he had ever worked in that interview rooms were as depressing as sin. He sat next to Gill as the friendly drunk that had seemed to be so helpful when the woman's body had been found sat opposite them with his lawyer.

"Hello." Gill nodded towards him. "I read your statement."

"Ok."

"Look, Mr Daniels."

"Mark."

Gill smiled slightly, now that the man was sober she almost felt sorry for him. The alcohol had made his body age much faster than was healthy. He had the rosy cheeks of a seasoned alcoholic and the dull lackluster gaze that made her wonder if there was anyone alive behind them. She sighed heavily remembering how she had warned Natalie not to take Ronnie on for the same reason. Only it seemed that the chance to join Natalie's team had been the making of him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped there was a second chance waiting for the man in front of her.

"You found the body on your way home from the pub." Sam stated.

"Yes. Poor girl. Poor, poor girl." Mark shook his head. "I can only thank God I had a drink before I got there. Can't imagine what it must be like to see that on a clear head."

"It isn't great." Sam sighed as Gill watched the man opposite her intently. She knew there was something, Sam had told her that other witnesses had contradicted his story and now she was waiting for him to slip up.

"Drink? Only the pubs closed a good hour before you called up to say you found her. Now where were you in the hour before you found her?"

#############################

"You ok?" Matt spoke on his phone as he walked towards the small car Ronnie had bought the previous year. He knew Ronnie would rather be in the interview room with Gill rather than Sam being there but he knew Gill had been right to take Sam with her. Ronnie kept quiet as Matt spoke to Alesha; only waving towards the car as Matt listened to Alesha explain what had happened.

###########

"Matt, I am fine. Cameron is fine." She smiled as she heard the concern in Matt's voice. She knew how much he wanted to protect her and the baby. She also knew that in their line of work it wasn't always going to be possible. She glanced at George and James who were now ensconced in James' office. She knew something had happened but was sure the men on her team were keeping it from her. "James is with George now. Jake looks like he's been sent to the headmaster's office. I have never seen him looking so upset."

"What about you?"

"I told you I am fine. Look, I'm going to do some digging into this Declan. I don't like the sound of it. Mickey Fingers may well be in this up to his neck someone had to have broken into Natalie's house and there is no way that it was him."

"Ok." Matt leant against the car as he spoke. "I'm going to get Ronnie to drive me over to you. See what we have to charge anyone with. This case is insane."

"Do we even know if Pope killed himself or was murdered?" Alesha sighed. "There have been so many theories."

"I can't see him as a suicide risk." Matt replied. "Nah, no way. Not from what Ronnie told me about him."

"Ok, I'll chase up Joy, see if she has any results back." Alesha looked up as George left his office. She was about to end the call when George leant across her desk and hit the speaker phone button.

"Matthew, can you hear me?" The kindly Scotsman spoke.

"Loud and clear." Ronnie replied and she realised Matt had done the same thing.

"Good." George smirked. "Look, so far we have two dead bodies, not including Pope. We have a DI that has effectively put herself on gardening leave. We also have a break in and a man who may or may not be a murder victim but who is most definitely dead."

"That's about it, yeah." Ronnie spoke calmly as he drove. His own mobile phone sat ignored on the dash board.

"Also." George paused, aware that James was leaning against the doorway. "We have one man who is on bail that has all the intellectual prowess of a lungworm."

"Yeah." Matt rolled his eye at George's analogy.

"I suggest someone finds out if we have three victims instead of two and I also suggest one of your team checks on Natalie. I have called her three times this evening - both on her landline and mobile. She isn't answering."

"She's probably gone away." Matt shrugged. Even as he said it he didn't believe it.

"No. No she always takes her phone, in case the boys need her. Thanks George, will do." He took Matt's phone out of his hand and turned it off before pushing his foot to the accelerator. "Call Angie, tell her to get Joy to get a move on. I know we were going there before the CPS but I have to go and check Natalie's place."

"Ok." Matt glanced at his friend nad fell silent, knowing better than to argue with his best friend. If he thought George had been right to be worried he probably was. He fell silent as Ronnie drove through the dark and damp London streets.

##########################

Angie pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited for the film in front of her to rewind. All she really wanted to do was go home and spend some time with Justine. She was certain the little girl would forget who she was if she didn't go home soon. She rubbed her eyes as she heard the phone ring next to her.

"Hi Joy." She answered as her curly blonde hair fell into her face. "Thanks, it's definitely murder then? We have Pope as a murder victim."

She listened as Joy confirmed before hanging up the phone to call Ronnie. Before her hand could press the button for speed dial she saw Gill and Sam head into the office. Neither looked happy.

"Just 'ad this George Castle bloke on the phone." Gill explained. "You know 'im?"

"Yes Ma'am" Angie sighed . "Head of the CPS. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, well it seems he has his lot working on this all the hours God sends as well. Only thing is he has been trying to get hold of Natalie since before tea. Now," Gill paused. "Ronnie and Matt have gone round there all guns blazing. What do you reckon?" She watched as Angie grabbed her jacket as Sam did the same.

"If George is worried enough." Angie explained.

"She's got a point." Sam stated once he had his car keys in his hand.

"Oh bloody Hell." Gill hated to think of her friend in trouble but she knew the younger police officers were right. "Come on then, we better get the armed response to be on stand by an' all. " She ushered them both out of the office hoping and preying that she was over reacting.

###########

Ronnie felt his blood run cold as he parked the car outside Natalie's house. The dog from next door barked angrily as he got out the car and approached the small semi detached house with the bright blue front door.

"Oh no." Matt frowned as he saw the bloodied hand print on the door. "Oh no."

Ronnie stared into space as an overwhleming urge to be sick began to build. He swallowed hard before walking towards the front door and calling out Natalie's name. Matt narrowed his eyes before following hoping against hope history wasn't repeating itself.

"She's gone." Ronnie spat angrily as he looked around the kitchen. The window closed tightly but everything else was as he remembered it. "She ain't 'ere Matty boy. That scum has taken her."

"Then we'll find her Ron. You know that."

"I 'ope so son. I bloody well 'ope so."

################################

A/N please review. I think I'll have to wrap this up in another two maybe three chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Adjustment**

_Three weeks later...#_

Matt sighed as he watched his friend walk into the office. It had been three weeks since Natalie's disappearance and things were still far from getting back to normal. He shook his head sadly, knowing that Ronnie was barely coping with the Guv's disappearance. He had no idea how her kids were coping now they had been shipped off to their Auntie's house. He knew neither boy had wanted to move in with their dad. It seemed David had hurt them by his betrayal as much as he had hurt Natalie.

"Ron." Matt started as Sam walked back into the office.

"Alright son?" Ronnie asked as he sat opposite him.

"Yeah, the Coroner has released both victim's bodies to the families. That means that at least the families can have some closure." Matt watched as Ronnie's eyes darkened.

"Yeah." He nodded sadly. For a moment Matt wondered if he had been drinking again. "At least some people can have some peace. Any news on when Gill is going back up North?"

"No." Angie glanced towards the empty office, knowing that once Gill was called to work back at her own unit the investigation into Natalie's disappearance was effectively over. There were only so many times they could go over old evidence before the trail became cold. She picked up her mug and tried her best not to think about it.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Meeting with the Chief Super. All the DCI's have to go to it apparently." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, one reason Nat always said she was happier as a DI. Less politics." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose before opening the case file in front of him. Christopher Pope was dead, there were two other murder victims as well as a missing police officer. There was no way she was going to become another statistic if Ronnie had anything to do with it.

#####################

"James." George walked into the main office as Alesha looked up.

"He's in there."

"Morning Alesha." George smiled at her. "How's little Cameron?"

"Teething." She rolled her eyes. "He's ok, I think I'll be coming to work looking like a zombie for a while yet."

"Och, I remember it well with my two. It passes. You think it never will but before you know it they are asking for money and if they can borrow the car."

"Oh don't." Alesha shook her head. "The time is going by too quickly." George raised an eyebrow.

"Have you spoken to Ronnie?"

"He's not coping." Alesha stated. Both of them watched James pace his office as he spoke on the phone. It seemed he was oblivious to them both. "Matt's really worried about him. It's as if the spark has gone. Natalie was, is more than just their DI."

"I know." George sighed sadly. "I often wondered if there was something going on between them. Natalie and Ronnie I mean."

"I know what you meant." Alesha smiled slightly. "The coroner is releasing the bodies back to the families today, the Medical Examiners have all the evidence they need. James is waiting for a trial date."

"Ah so that explains the harried pacing of the office." George shook his head as they watched James slam the phone down. James looked up and marched to the office door.

"Ah George."

"Any news?"

"Trial date is the first of next month. Old Bailey with Judge Harrison has taken the case."

"Right then." George got to his feet. "I'll inform Henry and Jake. Get me the details, are we any nearer to charges over Natalie's disappearance?"

"Not as such." James narrowed his eyes.

"No." Alesha sighed. "No, there haven't been any arrests."

########################

Ronnie walked along the deserted street. He had no idea what time it was, only that the pubs had closed well over an hour earlier. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk towards the still empty house where the yellow police tape still fluttered aimlessly in the wind. Narrowing his eyes he realised someone was standing in the driveway. For a moment his heart began to race, he quickened his step almost certain he was seeing the one person they had been looking for over the last few weeks.

"Na.." He stopped as the figure turned to face him. "Daniel."

"Hiya." The teenager scrubbed at his eyes as he heard Ronnie.

"You alright son?"

"Was just thinking."

"Shouldn't you be at your auntie's house?"

"Nah." Danny shrugged. "I should be at home, with Mum."

"I know boy." Ronnie rested his arm on the young boy's shoulder. "An' we are still looking. We will find 'er. You know Natalie. She's tough, she'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do. I do say so."

"Have you been drinking? I heard that other copper say you were looking rough since Mum went missing."

"No. And that idiot was Sam Casey who knows nothing about it. I promised your Mum eight years ago that I would never touch another drop. You were what? Five or six at the time. No, I promised her I'd keep away from that stuff and I 'av. Just coz she's gone AWOL doesn't mean I'm going to let 'er or meself down."

"Good." Daniel nodded seriously. "Because when she does come home she's going to need us."

"Yeah, yeah she will." He ushered the young boy away from the abandoned house.

########################

Alesha stared at the ceiling as Matt climbed into bed next to her. She was exhausted; preparing for Mickey Finger's trial was difficult when they still didn't have the proof he was involved in Natalie's disappearance. Three weeks had passed and she was beginning to think they would never see their friend again. Matt pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"You ok?"

"This is going to kill Ronnie. If it was you." Alesha kissed his bare chest as he spoke.

"Don't." She whispered. "Don't."

Matt tightened his hold on her for a moment before rolling his eyes. The phone ringing had disturbed the baby and Alesha leapt out of bed to see to the baby while Matt grabbed his mobile.

"Devlin." He tried not to yawn. Cameron continued to voice his disapproval at being woken up. "Slow down. Ok, ok. Yeah, I'll meet you there. No, I wont be long." He hung up as Alesha walked back into the bedroom.

"Matt?"

"That was Angie."

"What did she want?"

"Gill is calling everyone back in. A body has been found."

##############################

A/N Is the body Natalie? Is she ok? Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Two updates in two days! **

**Truth?**

Matt jogged from the car to the water's edge. Gill and Sam were deep in conversation but Ronnie was nowhere to be found. The cold night air bit into his skin as Gill turned to see him walking towards them.

"Hello luv." Gill smiled sadly as Matt nodded. "You alright?"

"Where's Ron?" Matt ignored the question. He was worried sick about his best friend and knew wherever Ronnie was he was probably blaming himself for what had happened. Sam shrugged his shoulders and wandered off to talk to an uniformed officer that was currently securing the scene. A white tent covered what Matt assumed was the body that had been found.

"Back in the car." Gill shook her head. "It was awful. Some young couple found the body, Angie is talking to them now. Poor bloody kids."

"You keep saying, the body. We know who it is?" Matt had to know but he dreaded the answer. Thinking it was Natalie that had been dumped in the water was one thing. Knowing was another. It was all their nightmares coming true.

"No luv. I thought you knew." Gill rested a hand on his arm. "No luvly, go and talk to Ronnie. I think he thought the same as you did. She's still missing."

################

George sat at his computer, glad that his wife had gone to bed. The call from Gill Murray had been disturbing and it seemed his friends were still being pushed from one level of Hell to another. He ran a hand over his face and turned away from the computer, nothing flowed in this case. They had gone from a copycat murderer who apparently had a grudge against CID to three murder victims and a missing police officer. Now it seemed a fourth body had been found. He shook his head, disgusted for himself for almost hoping it was Natalie, so the nightmare could be over. He picked up the phone as it rang hoping Sue hadn't heard. The last thing he wanted was for her to be disturbed.

"Castle."

####################

"Ron?" Matt walked towards Gill's car as he saw the older man sat in the passenger seat.

"'ello son. You got dragged back for this?"

"Yeah." Matt frowned slightly. "You alright?"

"I thought it was 'er." Ronnie shook his head. "I really did."

"You're not the only one. Ron, look." Matt started. The rain spots that fell against him chilled him to the bone. He had no idea what upset him more, the fact they had an unknown murder victim or the fact their boss was still missing.

"No son." Matt sighed as Ronnie got out of the car. "You didn't see the poor cow they pulled out the river. We know Mickey Fingers is in this up to his neck, we know Pope was murdered by another scumbag in the prison but what we dunno is who killed the two women and where Natalie is."

"I know."

"The dead woman." Ronnie nodded towards the tent where Chloe and Joy were busy gathering as much evidence as they could. "Looks like the Guv."

"What?" Matt turned to watch the same scene Ronnie was staring at.

"Same colour hair, same build, roughly same age and slim. Poor woman."

"Who was the first copper on scene?" Matt knew he was probably the last there. He hated to think Ronnie had been the first officer to see the body.

"Me. I identified that it wasn't Natalie." He swallowed hard. For a moment Matt thought his friend would be sick.

"And you're sure?"

"Matt, what do you take me for?" Ronnie rounded on him. "Of course it ain't her. I'd recognise her wouldn't I? No this poor woman is not Natalie Chandler. And before you ask, she hadn't been in the water long so yes, I could tell."

"OK." Matt watched him. He stepped back as Ronnie's mobile phone rang.

"Yeah?" Ronnie snapped as he answered. "What? WHo is this? What? Where is she? Now you listen to me." Ronnie almost shouted as Matt took the phone from his hand and hit the button for speaker phone.

"Tonight was just a taster DS Brooks." The distinctly male voice stated calmly. "I didnt want you to miss me too much. You can kiss goodbye to your beloved DI, she isn't coming back."

"Where is she?" Ronnie spoke, aware that the killer clearly didn't know Matt was there.

"All in good time. All in good time."

"How did you get this number?" Ronnie desperately wanted to keep the caller on the line. He knew it was the only chance they had to find out if Natalie was still alive.

"Ways and means, Mr Brooks. She's alive."

"Yeah? Lets talk to 'er then." Ronnie surprised himself at how calm he sounded. "I've seen all the films, proof of life and all that."

"Oh trust is a wonderful thing. If I say she's alive, she's alive. I'll call tomorrow with more details. I presume you know my brother would be proud. Now, if any of your team hear of this you will be getting your beloved DI back in more ways than one."

"No one else knows." Ronnie lied. Matt stayed silent, afraid to even breathe incase the man who was talking to Ronnie heard.

"Good. Keep it that way. Remember dear old Sheryl? Lovely girl. I'd hate for Natalie to be returned to you in the same way." The call ended as Ronnie leant against the car, breathing heavily. Matt stayed silent for a moment longer. He had no idea what to say. Ronnie had been right, this sort of thing just didn't happen in London. It was the stuff of horror movies.

"I'll call Gill." Matt stepped back.

"No." Ronnie snapped.

"Oh come on, you're going to keep this quiet? You can't."

"No of course I'm not going to keep it quiet, you daft sod." He paused before turning back to Matt. "Of course I am going to tell the others, just need a plan that's all."

"He clearly has your mobile number which means he got that from Natalie." Matt fell into step next to him as they walked towards the others. "But why now?"

"We'll ask 'im that when we have in the Interview Room." Ronnie smiled slightly. "Because we will, it wont be long now."

"What are you pair plotting?" Gill turned to face them as Matt rocked back on his heels.

"Ma'am." Ronnie shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke. "I think we need to get my phone checked by forensics and back before tomorrow."

"Why?" Gill frowned. "Look, if there is something you are not telling me.." Gill let the threat hang in the air as she pointed a finger at them. "God, I dunno what's worse. You two like a pair of naughty school boys or Rachel and Janet back in my team behaving like head girl and the juvenile delinquent."

"She's alive Ma'am." Matt stated. "We have reason to believe Natalie Chandler is still alive."

###################

A/N More soon x I have a feeling this will be finished in the next couple of chapters. I think after some of the reviews I have had that my L&O UK stories are getting worse so it may be my last story for this programme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order Uk.**

**Waiting Game.**

Ronnie paced the office as Matt sat in his chair. It had been less than three hours since they had heard Natalie was still alive. Ronnie had been a bundle of nerves ever since he had put his mobile back in his pocket. Now the small phone Sarah had insisted he bought was sat on the edge of his desk with the charger plugged in.

"What time is it?" He snapped as Gill rested against Sam's desk.

"You are putting a hole in that carpet." Gill snapped as he turned and slumped in his chair, glasses halfway down his nose.

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes after you last asked me." Matt ran a hand over his face. "Any news from forensics?"

"No." Angie swallowed hard. "No, Karl said he'd ring the minute the voice analyst had anything. Good job they are quick, I still can't believe how they managed to copy your sim card so well so quickly."

"Yeah well. I 'ad to keep my phone." Ronnie reasoned. "He 'as this number. Must have got it from the Guv." He glanced at Gill who smiled slightly. "Sorry, Guv."

"Don't be daft." She sighed. "God, we have to find her. Poor cow will be going mad, wherever she is. Wednesday is when she goes up to the nursing home to see her old dad. You know he has no idea who she is now? Still goes."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded, aware that none of the others would know Natalie's father was in the last stages of Dementia and had completely forgotten he had any children never mind Natalie and her sister. Natalie's sister had stopped visiting the home after Christmas and he knew Natalie just couldn't understand why.

"You don't think?" Sam started as Matt raised his eyes to meet Ronnie who was suddenly more animated.

"What son?"

"Can we get the plans of the nursing home where her Dad is?" Sam asked. "What's it called?"

"The nursing home?" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Er? Not sure. But I can find out." He got to his feet as Gill walked into Natalie's office and picked up a small book before marching back into the room.

"I can tell you. Mr Raymond Fletcher. That's Natalie's maiden name by the way. Anyway, Ray is currently residing in Beachy Ashes Retirement Home. He's in the EMI unit so God love 'im an interview is gonna be a nightmare."

"I'll do it." Angie sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"No luv." Gill shook her head. "You stay 'ere and get 'old of those plans. I'll give uniform a kick up the whatsit and get them over there to search. That Sargeant thinks he's God's gift to the MET. Lets see if that's still the case when 'es got me waking him up at stupid o clock on a Wednesday morning."

"What do we do?" Sam asked as Gill rolled her eyes.

"Ronnie wait for that phone call. Matt, stop 'm doing anything stupid."

"Easier said than done." Matt smirked as Ronnie raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Matt laughed, just glad a little of the old Ronnie was still there.

"And you, DS Casey." Gill began walking back towards the office as she raised one arm. "Use your sodding initiative. You're a detective. Detect." She walked back into Natalie's office and picked up the phone. Ronnie shook his head. The phone call that had confirmed Natalie's status had certainly given the investigation a much-needed boost of enthusiasm. He glanced at the small smart phone as the screen flashed. This was it. Natalie was coming home.

"Brooks." Ronnie answered as he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. "Natalie? Guv? Is that you?" Ronnie stood as Gill marched out of the office once more. Angie began hitting keys on the computer as Ronnie spoke. She raised one hand in the air as she began counting down on her fingers. They needed just a few more seconds. Ronnie closed his eyes and tried to focus on the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Nat?"

"I." She paused. "I'm ok, Ron. My boys."

"Are fine. Where are you luv?" Ronnie tried to keep his voice calm.

"I." The next sound was a yelp as the phone was ripped from her hand.

"Two hours, the post box near the nursing home." The distorted voice spoke calmly. "Ronnie, I expect to see you on your own. Any sign of any of your little friends and she wont be in any fit state to see you or your boys again. Trust me, Mickey Fingers will be the least of your worries." The line went dead as Gill swore loudly and fluently.

"What now?" Angie looked at the rest of the team.

"Ronnie goes and gets her but I'll be damned if he goes on his own." Gill stated as Ronnie closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer that he would be able to get her home.

################

A/N I am going to keep writing L&O UK as I have an idea for a sequel! Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order Uk.**

**Retribution?**

Ronnie sat in his car facing the small inconspicuous post box. The small red box seemed so innocent but Ronnie knew that there was more to the meeting place than just somewhere convenient for the man who had taken Natalie. He sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't risk anything. At that moment he had no idea if Natalie was still alive but he knew he was probably her best chance if she was.

"You alright Luv?" Gill tilted her head as she watched Matt stare out of the drivers window.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine thanks."

"That boy of yours still teething?"

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "Alesha hasn't had much rest either."

"And now this." Gill sighed. "I dunno who has worse timing. Babies and their teeth or scumbag kidnappers who think that they can get away with hurting my mate and murdering four people."

"Four? I thought someone at the prison coughed to killing Pope." Matt frowned slightly.

"Yeah but if you believe that you believe anything. No I think this Martin bloke did remove Pope from planet Earth but some sick bugger put him up to it."

"Who?" MAtt knew the DCI had a theory.

"Same sick bugger that is playing silly buggers tonight. Look." She paused. "Natalie is my mate. Has been since her first day at Hendon. Right little double at we were." She swallowed hard. "Like you and Ronnie. And I know when she's worried and something has bothered her ever since she got out of hospital. Any idea what?"

"Dunno." Matt lied. "The divorce? Work?"

"Yeah." Gill conceded. "Could be. Could well be. Any road. Look." She picked up her radio, knowing Sam and Angie were only a few feet away. "Stand by." She hissed as a tall, muscular man covered in tattoos walked towards Ronnie's little blue Corsa.

"That's him." Matt started the engine. Gill rested her hand on his arm.

"Wait."

################

"What are they doing?" George paced the office as James and Alesha exchanged glances. Cameron slept on peacefully. The baby was totally unaware of the fact the adults were worried about his godmother. George stopped his pacing as Alesha stared at the floor.

"Matt told me that they were called in because a body had been found."

"Yes, we established that. A body of a female in her early fifties has been dragged out of the river tonight."

"I spoke to the forensics." Jake started. "I wanted to see if this victim was the same as the others."

"How so?" George knew he was acting like a school teacher but as far as he could see three people had been murdered for so reason and he was worried about his friend. He didn't care if his tone upset his junior staff.

"Same injuries etc. Pope didn't have a pattern but it seemed that his protegé does."

"How can a killer have a fan base?" Alesha sighed. "Pope murdered seven people before he was put in prison."

"It was very nearly eight." George ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted and in desperate need of a shave. James swallowed hard.

"We know Natalie wa attacked before. We know Mickey Fingers is guilty of the first murder but the woman was killed when he was on remand. The latest murder occurred when he was on bail. Are the police pulling him in again?"

"I hope so." Jake sighed. James shot him a filthy look as Alesha looked across at the baby sleeping in his pushchair.

"Anyway." She continued. "We know the body is not Natalie. She has been named as June Fishwick. A teacher originally from Bermondsey in Essex. In London for a week with friends. Uniform have gone to tell the husband."

"Poor soul." George sighed. "And I suppose we have no eye witnesses?"

"No." James replied. The phone rang in the inner office causing Cameron to stir slightly.

"Hush, Cam." Alesha rocked the pushchair for a moment before the little boy settled.

"Keep me informed." George looked at the group before leaving the room.

########################

Ronnie gripped the wheel tightly as he watched the man walk towards him. He knew he had to stay in the car but it took every ounce of strength not to throw the car door open and grab the thug. He knew Natalie would be angry with him but he didn't care. He had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill the man responsible for taking Natalie away. He wound the window down as the man leaned in.

"Alright Ron?"

"Where is she?"

"All in good time." The younger man smiled. "My friend called you on my behalf. I was a little tied up." He walked towards the passenger door before sitting in the car. "Let's go for a drive."

"No." Ronnie ignored the gun that was pointed directly at his ribs.

"Drive."

"No." Ronnie sighed. "Thing is, your mate called me. Tells me that Natalie is still alive but I've been a copper a long time. Worked more cases like this that you've had hot dinners. That was a tape recording I was listening to. Nat is dead. You know that and I know that so I have no inclination to move this car one inch."

"Drive."

"See? The thing is you pointing that thing at me doesn't scare me. The fact of the matter is I did as you asked. I aint told a soul so I am on my own. Look." He opened his coat. "No wires. Now me girls dun want nuffin to do with me since I hit the bottle again. The new DCI that took over has suspended me over this and Natalie is dead. You tell me exactly why I should listen to you? I'm not scared of you son, no. You putting a bullet in me would be a release. I aint got nothing to live for. Not now." Ronnie held the younger man's gaze knowing he had no idea Ronnie was lying through his teeth.

############

"Right." Gill hissed as Matt started the engine. "Ronnie is with 'im."

"Yeah." Sam could be heard over the radio.

"On my count." Gill took a deep breath. "Go! All units GO GO GO!"

Ronnie swallowed hard as the sound of tyres screeching got closer. He grabbed the gun and jabbed it against his attacker. He didn't see Matt run towards the black Ford Transit van at the end of the road and he didn't see him wrench the door open.

################

Matt pulled the door open as Angie reached his side. The rain soaked streets were about to get another soaking as she reached him.

"Oh my God." Angie frowned as she realised what Matt had found. She looked away to see Gill and Sam drag the man that had got into Ronnie's car away from the scene. Sam cuffed him as Ronnie stepped back holding his ribs. Gill read out the caution but paused as Angie ran towards them having been sent by Matt.

"Hey." Matt knelt down to the side of the van. The body of a dark haired woman faced away from him, half covered by a sheet he prayed the woman was still breathing. He reached out a hand and gingerly rolled the woman onto her back before gasping.

"Guv." He swallowed hard as he saw the battered face of his boss. "Natalie?"

#######################

A/N Is she ok? Do I write the trial now or in a separate fic? Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks for sticking with it. I had heard that two of my favourite characters are not in the next series. I'll still include them in my stories if I write another L&O Uk.**

**Wide Awake?**

Matt frowned as he took in the injures of the woman resting at his feet. He was almost scared to reach out and touch her. Part of his brain told him she had to be dead. There was no way anyone could take the beating she clearly had combined with almost a month of being held hostage. The other part of his brain told him he had to check. That was the simple fact of the matter. The rain beat down on the tarmac, tapping out a staccato beat on the roof of the van as he reached out to look for a carotid pulse.

"Guv?" He whispered. "Natalie?" His heart almost stopped when he heard her groan slightly. "Help! I need medics over here!" He yelled as Ronnie looked towards him. "I need an ambulance. Sharpish!"

##############

"Hi." Alesha smiled slightly as she walked towards her husband and his best friend. Ronnie turned and smiled at the younger woman.

"Where's Cam?" He asked as Alesha smiled.

"With his uncle George. Sue offered to take him for an hour or so while I came to check on you." She sighed as matt slipped his hand in hers.

"Thanks." Matt held her gaze for a second. She nodded as the doors ahead opened sharply. "What is it?"

"Gill went to see if pulling rank would get us anymore information. By the look on 'er face I dun think it 'as." Ronnie pushed himself away from the wall. "I didn't want to ring the boys or Nat's sister until I knew anything. It aint fair on the kids."

"Guv?" Matt asked. Gill looked away for a moment, her arms folded across her chest she was clearly angry.

"Wont tell me anything. All the quack will tell me is that Natalie was brought in to A&E and is now with the doctor. I swear they should work for MI sodding 5. Can't get anything out of them."

"Patient confidentiality." James explained as he walked towards them carrying coffee in paper cups and trying not to sustain third degree burns. "I called Jake."

"And?" Matt turned to face his friend.

"Mickey Fingers suddenly decided to tell Angie everything. Dunno why but he is clearly scared to death." James smiled.

"Maybe the fact Gill and Sam arrested Pope's brother had something to do with it." Alesha watched Ronnie take his glasses off. He looked as if he had aged twenty years in as many days. He shook his head.

"Why didn't we know he had a brother? Why?" Ronnie sat on the metal and plastic chairs that made up the A&E waiting room.

"He was adopted." James explained. "When he was a copper he had made no attempt to trace his birth family. Then his adoptive mum died of breast cancer and his adoptive dad died. It was enough to make him go looking. By the time he had found out his birth mother was a junkie and his birth father could have been any man out of a hundred he was already in the Met."

"You can't help who your parents are." Matt almost whispered. Alesha smiled slightly and nodded. She knew her husband rarely spoke about his family. Only Kate had been at the wedding. His mother preferred to drink elsewhere.

"True." She answered before sitting next to him. Matt took her hand as they all stared at the floor.

"Anyway." Gill folded her arms again. "I had Sam and Angie interview him. Cocky little bugger as he is wanted to talk to you Ron."

"Oh did he?" Ronnie met her gaze. "I'll talk to 'im alright. Only make sure there are no other officers there and the cameras and tape recorder aint' working for five minutes."

"I didn't hear that." Gill stared at him. The others fell silent for a moment. Matt tightened his hold on Alesha who just squeezed his hand back.

"Anyway." James continued. "I spoke with Angie. Apparently Pope's brother - Anthony Palmer is known to have serious mental health issues and has been diagnosed with personality disorder. He believes kidnapping Natalie as well as killing the other victims was finishing hs brother's work."

" Bloody shrinks gonna have a field day with this one." Gill rolled her eyes as seh a moment the idea of leaving Ronnie alone with the man seemed appealing. If anyone had doubted the man's feelings for her friend then all doubts had been quashed once they had seen him with her as the paramedics worked. Even Matt had stepped away on the verge of tears.

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. Before anyone else could say anything the doors Gill had appeared through opened again. A pretty young nurse stood in the doorway looking over the half deserted waiting room. Apart from the police presence the only ones waiting for the doctor were too drunk to know what was going on.

"I'm looking for Ronnie Brooks?" The pretty brunette spoke.

"Thats me luv." Ronnie got to his feet.

"Oh right." The nurse smiled warmly at him. "Natalie is awake and she's asking for you."

######################

A/N Nearly at the end. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer not mine,**

**Friends?**

"Hi." Natalie looked up as Ronnie walked into the hospital room she had been in since the doctors had decided she was well enough to be moved from the Resus Room.

"Hiya." Ronnie smiled sheepishly.

"Matt and the others?" Natalie glanced towards the door as Ronnie clicked it shut behind him. He nodded once before sitting down on the plastic chair next to her bed.

"Apart from Sam and Angie the others are all out there. Gill's reading some poor doctor the riot act."

"She doesn't change." Natalie shifted uncomfortably as the IV drip she was connected to got in her way. Ronnie swallowed hard before finally meeting her gaze. "Ron."

"Yeah?"

"My kids."

"Are with your sister. Hit them had, this has. You should be proud of them both. They've been good as gold. Don't think my girls would have been half as good if it had been the other way around. Especially my Sarah. I reckon she'd have lost the plot."

"Daddy's girls." Natalie smiled slightly.

"No chance." Ronnie shook his head. "A few too many drunken nights put pay to that. No, your boys have kept it together all through this. More than some so called adults around here."

"Gill said." Natalie sighed. "Matt and you."

"We took it badly, yeah I admit. You ok? I mean I know you're not ok."

"Ron." Natalie looked at the hospital blue bed sheet and frowned. "No, but I will be. I've gotta be ain't I? Those boys need their mother and the poor buggers drew the short straw and ended up with me. God, what state is the house in?"

"It's still a crime scene." Ronnie stated honestly. "SOCO been over it with a fine tooth comb."

"Right." Natalie rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. She hated the thought of science officers and forensics going over her private space. Her family home had always been the place she could try to forget about work for a few hours and try to focus on what was important. "How long?"

"I spoke to Donna from the SOCO team. You know Donna Evans? DS now. I knew 'er when she was fresh outta Hendon."

"Ron."

"Sorry. Tonight. They should be finished by tonight."

"Good." She opened her eyes again to see Ronnie staring at the floor. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend looking completely lost. It was rare that Ronnie Brooks was lost for words. For a moment she didn't know whether to tell him to pull himself together or hug him. "I'll give Angie my statement tomorrow. Before you start I know you are the most senior officer after me but."

"We're mates." Ronnie nodded. "I get it. But,"

"Angie is a good girl."

"No, it's not that. We weren't running the investigation into your disappearance. Regular CID got that." He looked away. "It wont be Angie taking your statement or me. Or any of MIT."

"Ok." Natalie nodded. Ronnie looked up as Natalie touched his hand. "Probably for the best." She tried not to wince as she moved, everything ached and even a slight movement made her feel sick. "What happened to Palmer?"

#############

"Can you believe Palmer just confessed?" Jake asked as he walked with James through the corridors towards George's office.

"Yes." James smiled slightly. "I can. Men like him. They believe they are doing the right thing. I think the psychologists are going to have a field day with him."

"Yeah." Jake rolled his eyes. "Mind you, how anyone could believe him sane would be a mystery to me."

"You'd be surprised." James started as he rested a hand on George's office door. "I wouldn't be surprised if the defence try to go with the insanity plea."

"That would make things interesting." George interrupted them as he opened the door and appraised the two younger men. "Where's Alesha?"

"Paperwork." James stated as George rolled his eyes.

"You work that girl too hard. Come on then. What have we got?" He closed the door behind them and walked to his desk. All he could do was hope that Alesha was able to find the missing pieces of the puzzle.

"Not much." James sat down. "It seems that Palmer confessed all to Sam and Angie. He really seems to believe that by killing the people he did he was continuing Pope's work. Mickey Fingers was being blackmailed and Pope's murder was the result of Pope arguing with a former cell mate."

"So? Trial date?" George looked over at the two men.

"Not yet, awaiting the report from the mental health experts." James answered. "Look, George we know this is going to go to trial probably later rather than sooner."

"Indeed." George nodded. "But I can't see there being a problem with building a case. Let me know as soon as there is a date for the actual trial." He watched as both men got to their feet and headed towards the doorway. "Oh and James?"

"Yes George?" James turned as Jake left the room.

"How is Natalie? Is there any news from the hospital?"

"I don't know." James looked away for a moment. "I really don't know."

###############################

Matt looked behind him as the familiar click of heels made him jump for a moment. He smiled when he realised who it was that was following him.

"You should be in work." He smiled as his wife raised an eyebrow.

"I am."

"Looks like it." Matt kissed her gently. "You ok?"

"How's Natalie?" She deflected the question as Matt fell into step beside her.

"Ron's with her. Has barely left her since we brought her in. God, Lesh I was convinced. You know when I found her in Palmer's van." Matt shook his head. "She was so pale. I don't think I've ever seen a person so pale who was still alive."

"Matt." Alesha slipped her hand into his as they neared the ward where Natalie was being nursed.

"Yeah." Matt turned to face her. "What is it?"

Alesha bit her lip before nodding towards the entrance to the ward. Natalie was stood facing Ronnie who looked slightly lost. Before Matt could call out Natalie rested a hand on Ronnie's arm and turned to walk back to her room. Matt smiled slightly as he watched the couple.

"Now tell me they are just friends." Alesha smiled as Matt rolled his eyes. It seemed that for once he was going to just have to accept his wife was right.

################################

A/N That's the end. I know it's a funny ending and this is probably my least favourite of my L&O UK stories. I will have a sequel up soon. Question is do I write the trial? Have an idea for a story around Ronnie's daughter and a case.


End file.
